Remembrance
by terra fea
Summary: Completed! The tragic romance of Claire and Angel. Before Buffy, Before Darla, there was Claire. How far will Angel go for love?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note  
  
This story is set anytime between when Wesley showed up and Wolfram and Hart raised Darla.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is a brilliant man. I am not Joss Whedon. I wish Angel belonged to me because he's just so cute. But alas..  
  
*** means flashback  
  
Also, despite my public display of computer illiteracy when I attempted to upload this file earlier, I am not a newbie to the Buffy/Angel realm. I know his name is Liam but at the time of writing this (before his name became known in season 4) I didn't. I have sinced changed his name but if I forgot to change it in a place or two, forgive me. The file that was uploaded earlier was not the copy where the changes had been made. But now, hopefully, all will be well with the world.  
  
Also, my formatting may not be the best ever seen. I apologize in advance. I am trying my best and hope you enjoy the story ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Vision

How had they found him? Who were they and what did they want? Jay could imagine what they wanted but why now after so much time? All his years of hiding, wandering, running had been wearing on him but he could never afford to stay in one place too long. His friends would notice that he never aged, inevitably questions started being asked, and Jay would move on. He could feel voices, his tribesmen a continent away, inside his head, telling him to come home but Jay wasn't stupid. He knew the price on his head. His people knew he was still alive but they hadn't found him. They weren't even looking really. When he was ready to come, he would come and not before. So who were these new people that had found him? What did the un-dead want with him? Quickly, he headed towards the outskirts of town. He had to get out of this town, out of this state would be preferable but Jay didn't have much money. He never could hold a job but for so long and most people only hired teenagers for minimum wage. Perhaps if they knew Jay was so much more, but he couldn't exactly tell them that. Tugging at his baggy jeans, Jay ran, knowing his trackers weren't far behind.  
  
*** It was always raining in this bleeding town. Once more, the night became not only cold but also wet. The wet that made the air so thick and moist you thought you would choke venturing outside. Reclining lazily in a chair by the fire, he glanced warily at the door wondering how many more moments of peace he had till his Father came home. Peace what? He rebuked himself. It's hardly peace at all if I sit hear fretting the entire time is it? At 20, Liam still had a fearful respect of his father's wrath. Finding this town a bore, the young lad often went "gallivanting about" as his Father put it. Liam disagreed. He was just having a bit of fun. He was here wasn't he? He took care of the family when Father was at work. What mattered it what he did during his free time. That was the problem wasn't it. Free time, his father thought he had too much of it. Who needed studies anyway? He would never seen anything but this stupid town, so what good did learning do him? Sighing, he went to his sisters room, kissed her sleeping form lightly on the forehead then headed towards the door to take his leave before the old man came home. To late. His Father stood in the doorway. He had the look about him this gloomy evening, the one that told son in no uncertain terms how disgusted he was to see him. Of course, he had the look any evening that brought him into his son's company.  
  
"Liam." He said stiffly.  
  
"Father" Angelus returned dutifully. The pause was palpable.  
  
"So you're sober tonight are you?"  
  
And don't I wish I weren't. Maybe then I might get a beating but it would be attention from you, he thought. He avoided his father's gaze.  
  
"Mother isn't feeling well so I've been the night babysitting."  
  
His father took off his coat and hung it on the rack. Without even a cutting remark about his son, the man passed by him to the bedroom he shared with his wife. That brought the evening to an end Liam knew. Everyone would sleep the night away but he wanted excitement! His thoughts turned to Claire. She was a quiet one who longed to be a wild one. Always a dutiful daughter, she tired of it and found Liam to be just the type she needed. This didn't bother Liam for Claire was a beautiful lass with a sweet spirit. He had taught her well about doing things that caused her poor mother to weep. She had found a perfect match in the troublesome lad. He was falling for the lass, he knew. A yawn forced itself on him and he rubbed his eyes wearily. ***  
  
"Angel wake up!!" a voice was saying. "Angel! Angel wake up!"  
  
Groggily, Angel opened his eyes. A pretty young brunette stood over him. Her expression strained and annoyed.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
Yawning, Angel struggled to come awake. "Cordelia," he warned. "This had better be important."  
  
She huffed. "Sorry Mr. Sunshine, but if I have to get the visions, you have to deal with them too." Doyle had been the one to get the visions before, yet another long story, but since his death, Cordelia had been gifted ( she said cursed) with The Sight. Doyle's death and Cordelia's subsequent visions was one of many long, and painful life stories she had experienced since moving to L.A. She thrust a piece of paper into his face with one hand, and smoothing her hair with the other.  
  
Claire Pre-dawn, Starlit Park  
  
Was scrawled on a bright pink post-it heart  
  
Angel shrugged on his jacket, his mind a jumble of thoughts. Claire. There's a person he hadn't thought about it decades. Living on the Hell mouth had trained him well, otherwise he would have dismissed the note and dream as coincidence but a nagging feeling told him differently. Angel's job description, best that he could figure it, was nothing less than hero for the World, or at least L.A. The Powers That Be, whoever they were, had decided Angel's atonement for 200 some odd years of rampaging Europe as heartless, soulless, murdering vampire was to help those in distress. Cordelia received the vision of those in need, and Angel helped them. He accepted his penance, not gladly, but tolerantly. He wanted, needed, a chance to make up to the world his horrendous deeds. He didn't know when enough heroic efforts would be enough, but for now, he kept on keeping on. For the hundreth time, he read the few hastily written words on the bright pink post-it. How was this possible? Claire was dead. Over 200 years rotted in the ground. At least Cordelia had given him the note at nighttime. He wouldn't have to take the sewer. Normally, the sewers didn't bother him that much but tonight; he felt the need for fresh air. Why exactly, he didn't know because Vampires, as a rule, don't breathe.  
  
The sun's rays were becoming visible now, expressing their arrival in pastel shades of yellow and pink against a lightening sky. Soon the clearing where Claire was to be came into view. It was odd actually, to see a piece of land in L.A. that didn't have some sort of structure built on it. This was a park area at the end of a cul-de-sac. The place was deserted. Pale not -quite-morning light illuminated the area, casting tortured shadows on the ground. There was absolutely no wind, and pre-dawn silence hung like a veil. Violence tore the veil to pieces as Angel was jumped from behind. Immediately, he began twisting and jerking trying to throw off his attacker. The shadows began writhing, splitting in two, becoming flesh and moving to attack the lone Vampire. As the sun rose higher in the sky, streaks of light filtered thru the trees, catching one of the attackers dead to rights. With a scream, he burst into flames. Angel relaxed his body. Uncertain with his prey's sudden surrender, his attacker's grip loosened. Seizing the moment, Angel spun around and flipped the surprised creature's body into a stream of light. It exploded. The other attackers realized the uselessness of further fighting and faded back into the shadows. Angel stood standing in the shade of a tree, narrowly avoided the direct sunlight that was now beginning it's obnoxious reign of day. What was that all about? For the first time, he noticed a figure huddled by a bench. The boy was scared stiff. He was wearing close that were dressed like a typical teenager with baggy jeans and oversized shirt. Angel was surprised by his delicate features and enormous blue eyes., like the ocean on a stormy day. He could almost feel himself floating in the water.  
  
"I suggest you run home as fast as you can." He said.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, the boy stood up and ran. Vague whisperings caused Angel to glance around but there was nothing there.  
  
Vanished. Angel blinked and shook his head but indeed, the boy was gone. One minute he was running, the next minute only empty space. He must have just dodged behind a tree while you weren't looking and snuck out. Not likely. Searching the park and streets he listened intently for the sound of a door to one of the townhouses closing, heavy breathing, shoes hitting pavement, any sound indicating the boy. All was silent. Even the intruders had dissolved into shadows and wind. That should have ended the situation but Angel had an instinct that more had happened here. Where was Claire? 


	3. Sight

*** Liam stood on the street corner waiting. How long must he wait here? He thought impatiently. A girl's touch was only so captivating. If waiting for it kept him on the street much longer, he would seek it elsewhere. Ten minutes later found him on the same street corner and in a foul humor. Stalking off darkly, he wondered what had stopped Claire from their rendezvous.***  
  
This time he came awake on his own, stopping the dream before it could go any further. He didn't want to remember anymore. Those were past times, best left unremembered. Angel knew going back to sleep would only continue the dream. He huffed in irritation and glanced at the clock. 12:00. He had just closed his eyes after returning from searching for the boy. All he wanted was some uninterrupted sleep without dreams. Sighing, he stretched and stood up from his chair. Too tired to make it to bed, he'd crashed at his desk. Cordelia sat at her desk doing.something. Angel wasn't quite sure of her job description.  
  
"How did it go?" Cordelia asked as he poured some coffee.  
  
"There was a boy there but no one named Claire." He said evenly.  
  
But Cordelia was slightly offended anyway. She could be touchy about the vision subject. "I didn't misunderstand. There was girl named Claire at the park."  
  
"I'm telling you she wasn't there, Cordelia. I saved a young lad from some vampires but that was it."  
  
"Young lad?" Cordelia noted. "Since when do we say "lad"?"  
  
"Since I'm from Ireland and I can say whatever I want!" Angel snapped, suddenly irritable.  
  
"Fine. Whatever, Irish is good. But I think you should cut back on the Irish Creamer."  
  
Angel shot her a grumpy look.  
  
"You seem disappointed this Claire wasn't here." A surprisingly intuitive observation for her. Cordy could be cuttingly shallow but she did have her moments.  
  
Angel shrugged, lost in the memories of the last time Claire hadn't shown up when she was supposed to.  
  
*** Claire's house could be seen a wee distance off. Suddenly full of rage, he spit at Claire's house. Foolish girl leaving him on the street corner like that. Spurned for the whole town to see. Actually, the only ones who took notice were the two old men that always found peace to sit outside the General store on the other side of the street. Try to tell Liam that truth and you would waste valuable breath. Intent on his misery, he did not notice the lithe young girl coming to sit beside him.  
  
"Well, a fine catch you are." She barbed him, noticing his darkened brow.  
  
Liam looked at her disdainfully.  
  
"Fine friend you are, leaving me like that and then when you see me sitting here, you find no kindness to offer. I think I'd be better off with my dog."  
  
"Perhaps if you had a dog, but in your foul humor, I doubt even he'd want you."  
  
He glared at her but she just glared right back. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth for she was a brisk thing. Standing only at Liams' shoulder with thin wispy hair the color of bronze, she had the face of a saint, the temper of the devil, and the stubborn resolve of a martyr.  
  
"Don't suppose you'd mind telling me where you were?"  
  
"When?" she said evasively.  
  
He snorted. "When you weren't with me, that's for bloody sure."  
  
"Don't be thinking that I'm your girl Liam. I can go and do as I please."  
  
"Aye, that you can. But not when you've said you'll meet me."  
  
Her warm blue eyes took on a cold frost. "Bite your tongue. I never said I would meet you."  
  
"You did. In the tavern when that awful band claimed they could play music."  
  
She sighed. "That was just to get you out of the bleedin' place. You were drunk and making a ruckus that would raise the dead."  
  
She made the sign of the cross as she spoke such words. " Being a friend I was, getting you out of their before you started challenging the other drunks."  
  
"So, you were concerned for me then?" Liam asked, trying not to sound hopeful that she would answer yes.  
  
Claire laughed shortly and touched his face lightly. "I might have been." She answered coyly but inside, her heart screamed Yes. She would do anything for a notice from him. Their eyes locked. His hazel eyes captivated by the blue of hers, like beholding the ocean on a summers day. They were so closed their could hear each other's heart beat. Before a word could be spoken, their lips met. Soft and tender, her lips pressed against his. More gently then she would have thought possible, he answered back. He wrapped his arms around her, intensifying their kiss.  
  
"Claire!!" An enraged voice shattered the moment. Pulling away, the two startled young lovers looked toward the voice.  
  
"My Papa." She whispered.  
  
This didn't need to be said for Liam had already recognized the giant of a man.  
  
"Young lady, you should be ashamed. Behaving such with a layabout like this one here. And in public no less!!"  
  
The man towered over the two, even as they scrambled to stand up. "Get in the house and I'll deal with you."  
  
Claire didn't move, her fiery temper surfacing. "Papa, please!! I am not a child, stop treating me like one."  
  
"You have brought enough disgrace to our family with your wild ways. Get in the house before I'm of mind to."  
  
"Make me leave?" Claire finished.  
  
"Why shouldn't I leave, then? I'm such a disgrace after all."  
  
Her father clenched his jaw, obviously enraged beyond speech. Liam held her hand. "Claire, go home."  
  
"What?!" she said, turning wounded eyes on him.  
  
Angelus frowned. "You don't want to be leavin your family. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you the way I did."  
  
"Take advantage?" her father said.  
  
"Yes sir. Claire was not as willing as I hoped she'd be."  
  
Claire fumed. "What?"  
  
Liam just shrugged. "It didn't mean anything Claire. Not to you, not to me. I wouldn't want you to be leaving your life because of a dream that will never be real."  
  
"You don't mean that." She whispered desperately." I love you."  
  
"That's enough Claire!" her father said. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her towards the house.  
  
Shrieking in a fit of rage, she jerked away from her father. "You best be keeping your hands off of me Papa!"  
  
She turned back toward Liam, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Let's go. You and Me. Let's leave right now together."  
  
Liam just stared at her.  
  
At that, she slapped him hard across the face. Then turned, running toward her house, tears running in a torrent of emotions down her face. Claire's father stood watching his eldest daughter for a moment then turned his attention back on Liam.  
  
"Don't think me a fool, lad. I saw that kiss and my daughter was all too willing. You love her for sure. Can't say much for your wits though. Maybe you think you're protecting her? And who's going to protect you?"  
  
Liam was silent as Claire's father led the way back through town to his own house where he would no doubt turn Liam over to his father and they all knew where that would lead. Lost in thought, he was too emotional to think of not following the man. After all if he didn't follow then when night came and his stomach began to growl, he would return home, and his father would be waiting. Best to get it done with now. So he followed and he thought. Claire's father was right. I am a lay-about, a do-nothing with no aspirations, and a eye for the ladies. I'll never leave Galway. The more he realized he truly loved Claire, the more he realized she deserved better. Her family was fairly influential, she had her pick of men who called on her constantly and could provide her with money, fine clothes, status, and maybe even a glimpse of the world. What could I provide? Love. Love bah! What a dreadful notion. He didn't want to settle down. He liked his drink, his cards, the flashy women, and he liked least of all-a hard days work. Break Claire's heart, she would heal and then she would find happiness. Oh Shut up! Liam! He told himself. You're being noble here so buck up. As he followed the burly man to the front door of his house, all thoughts of nobility left, leaving him quaking with fear and frustration.***  
  
Cordelia waved her hand in front of Angel's face.  
  
"Hello? There are two of you in there, one of you has got to be home."  
  
She was referring to the fact that Angel, who had been technically dead for almost 300 years now, shared his body with a demon. If you wanted to be technical, Angelus was nothing but a re-animation of his self, a puppet with the demon the puppeteer. But since Angel had been given his soul back, the demon was at bay, allowing Angel control once again, of his body. Jolted back to reality, Angel looked blankly at her a moment.  
  
Suddenly timid, Cordelia added. "Are you evil?."  
  
Not finding her one wit amusing, Angel got up and began fiddling absently with the coffee machine.  
  
"Any more visions?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Nope. So far so good." At his look, she recanted. "So far so Bad?" it ended in a question.  
  
"I believe he's looking for me." A sultry voice answered. Cordelia turned toward the voice.  
  
"Can we help you?"  
  
Angel, slowly and with a forced calm, put down the coffee pot.  
  
"Cordelia, "he said in his most reasonable tone "Go into my office now." He was so quiet, she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"We have a client." She answered naively.  
  
"Cordy." He gave her his best 'I've been alive for centuries, I know what I'm talking about." Look. Now, in high school, that look would have meant absolutely nada. Fortunately for her, the rigors of L.A. life, more specifically, the seedier, slimier side, had wizened her. Whether from Angel, or on her own, Queen C had developed a crude sense of impending danger. "Nice meeting you!" she said simply, disappearing quickly into Angel's office.  
  
"Aren't you going to look at me?" the lilting voice asked. Knowing who he'd see, Angel stayed with his back towards her.  
  
"You can't be here. You're dead." Soft footsteps made their way closer to him.  
  
"But then..so are you." She countered.  
  
A feminine touch at his elbow turned him around. "It's been a long time, my love." The speaker was a beautiful woman with hair the color of bronze.  
  
"Claire." Angel whispered, tears rushing to his eyes, which he tried to hold back. "Oh Claire, what have they done to you?"  
  
His hands caressed her cheek, already knowing the answer. She transformed for him. "Don't you like it Angel? You gave it to me." 


	4. Double Blind

*** It was raining. Big surprise. But staying in the rain was preferable to staying in that house. Not that he had much choice in the matter. His father had made it clear that he was no longer welcome. He rubbed his jaw gingerly, already feeling the swelling. His back would be stiff and sore in the morning as well. But the memory of his sister running to his defense brought a smile to his busted lips. She was a dear child. Night had come. Hhe found it oddly comforting as if he could hide from everything, from his responsibilities, from the lauding stares of the townspeople at the "insolent braggart" as the elder population knew him; from his feelings for Claire, from his Father, mostly from himself. Wandering through the dark deserted town, he made his way into the woods. There was an old hermit's cabin somewhere in here, perhaps he would stay there the night. A shallow scream reached his ears. Whirling around, nothing greeted him but the dark mist and scraggly trees. A gurgling sound came from his right, it sounded like someone was fighting but he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Liam!!" A shrill voice begged.  
  
Turning and turning, searching, he strained his eyes but could see nothing. He thought he saw a shadow moving but then a shadow moved towards his right. The whole forest was alive with specters and ghosts. A sharp wail rose then was cut off abruptly. Racing toward the sound, Liam couldn't dodge all the underbrush. The ground was damp and muddy as his face made violent contact with it. As conscious left him, dark figures filled his vision.  
  
Liam woke up to darkness and in no little amount of pain. Groaning, he staggered to his feet trying to recall what had happened. Was he drunk again? The pounding in his head made it clear he was sober. After a hard moments thinking, Liam remembered what had happened. Claire..his father..the scream...the..the..had he truly seen what he thought. No, he dismissed the notion. Such monsters were stories to scare small children but the scream.a sound he could never forget. He began to pick his way back to town when he saw it. A yellow cloth crumpled on the ground. It was covering something. Was that an arm?! Pushing down his spooks, Angelus removed the cloth. Greeting him was a horrid sight of nightmares. A piece of hell for Liam alone. Claire's sightless eyes stared up at him, dried blood along her neck led to a sticky puddle on the ground. Liam wailed. With all that was in him, he screamed. Seizing her body and holding it tight, he shook her: cursing her for dying in the same breath he vowed his loved.. He sat in the forest until a fine mist began to fall, chilling him. The dainty raindrops fell on his beloved Claire's cheek. Liam pretended she had begun to cry, that she was telling him of her sorrow, that she was sorry for what she'd done. He wiped the "tears" away. Gently, he lifted her frail body to carry back to town. He was greeted at the edge of town who had heard the screaming. Superstitious to a fault, they were waiting, albeit impatiently, for dawn before entering the forest. Seeing a devastated Liam emerge holding Claire's lifeless form reduced the men also to tears. As one left to summon the girl's father, the other's tried to relieve the broken-hearted boy of her body but he refused.  
  
A hand on his shoulder startled Liam out of a tired stupor. It was his Father, trying to offer some mercy to his grieving son. In his haze, Liam overheard his father arguing with Claire's father. The man didn't want his daughter's murderer at her funeral. He had no place here. Was his father actually defending him?! Angel was in too much pain to process this. He hadn't murdered Claire, he told himself. He Hadn't!  
  
"Come, son. It's time."  
  
"I didn't kill her!" Liam said.  
  
"I know son." But Liam ignored him. He repeated it over and over as they walked together to a large gathering of people at the cemetery. Through it all, he watched with clouded eyes. He felt disconnected, surreal. It wasn't happening! But as her Father threw the dirt on Claire's coffin, Liam felt his heart shatter, knowing the truth. She had died angry and betrayed. Now he could never tell her the truth. Feeling a violent need to wretch, he turned and ran from the funeral.***  
  
"Come now Liam! We can be together you and I! As it was meant to be. As it should have been!" Claire pleaded.  
  
It was clear what had happened now. Being then unfamiliar with the work of vampires, Liam had thought his love dead when she had, ironically, become un-dead. Claire leaned close to Angel.  
  
"Tell me Liam, not one more moment must pass between us, for years I have yearned to know. Did you love me?"  
  
Angel had lived almost three hundred years without his physical heart beating. But he felt it stirring. It's remnant quaking. A young, blonde girl in a city so close yet so far away had showed him what love was once. It had cost them both dearly but Angel would never forget that moment when he had come as close to feeling blood pulse through his veins. Now he felt the echo of that heart inside him, remembered as their days together were but yesterday and he remembered what heart-felt love had been.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. "I cried at your funeral .I loathed myself until my...my own changing."  
  
Claire smiled deeply. "You did." She asked breathed.  
  
"Very much."  
  
"I looked for you." She told him softly.  
  
*** Dirt clogged her throat, filled her nose, and burned her eyes. She tried to claw through it, make her way to the surface. What had happened to her? She choked down her fear as she clawed frantically through the dirt. Finally, she felt her hand break free and a soft breeze licked her fingers. Dragging her way to the top, she lamented the sad shape of her once beautiful dress. Where was she? How'd she get here? Was this Liam's work? To torture her more? It was nightime and no one was about. She bit back a gasp as she saw the tombstones around her. She was in the cemetery! A scream rose to her throat but was swallowed when she saw her sire's face gazing at her. Suddenly, she remembered it all. She had been crying hysterically in the field outside her house.  
  
"You're troubled." A gentle voice said.  
  
Startled she looked up. A handsome man was standing above her. "Who are you?"  
  
She could tell by his very manner that he was not from around here. The man introduced himself as Gwain. He soothed her for a moment, offering comfort and understanding. She gave her broken heart to him and he mended it for her.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk, Clara-sweet?  
  
It was a charming pet-name that Claire instantly liked. Liam never called her his sweet. Liam never called her anything but young and naïve. She accepted his offer and they walked and talked, easing Claire's troubles.  
  
"It's dark, We should head back before me Father comes a looking."  
  
Gwain tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, Clara-sweet, we'll go looking for him."  
  
Her eyes showed confusion, and he clarified by changing for her.  
  
She gave a blood-curdling scream!.***  
  
"You said you came looking for me?"  
  
Claire pouted for a moment. "Yes. After all, if you hadn't broken my heart that day, I wouldn't have become what I am. But Gwain wouldn't let me kill you. Oh how I wanted to hurt you for how you'd hurt me. I had special plans for you Liam. But Gwain said that his own sire had plans for you. If we so much as drank a drop of your blood, she'd kill us both."  
  
"Darla." Angel said.  
  
Claire nodded. "You don't even know. Liam. Don't even realize what a pawn you were! Scourge of Europe-clueless." The last word was harsh and Angel took a step back forcing himself to remember what she was. Claire had gotten a distant look in her eye, as if she were still in the past as she kept talking. Her voice bitter and cold.  
  
"Darla and Gwain were the best of lovers. But Gwain was not faithful. He liked to dally which made Darla insanely jealous. He took a shining to me which drove Darla into a tizzy. She killed you outright. Sooner than I think she had planned. I think she was hoping to bait you more. " Her hands clenched into fists. "She killed you and made you her boy-toy to drive Gwain crazy. No other reason. But her plan back fired. Instead of becoming jealous, Gwain saw it as an opportunity to get out from under her control. He took me and fled to Germany where we stayed for years. I kept track of your achievements and whereabouts but Gwain would forbid me to mention you at all. He's obsessed with me, convinced that I'll somehow make Darla jealous one day. I've been with him all..this.miserable.time. Never been faithful to me, but won't let me go." Sighing, she laid a hand on Angel's arm. " Oh, how I've tried Liam. Oh, how I've tried. The thought that Darla never came looking for him, too pre-occupied with you I suppose, drove him into a lather. He didn't' want her. Not really, but his ego was bruised. Insane lot those two are. And I've had to deal with it for two centuries."  
  
She snapped back to reality and focused on Angel with a hardness he'd never seen about her before. "That's a very long time Angel."  
  
Angel was at a loss for words. He stared intently at the floor for a moment. "Why are you here now Claire?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Claire stifled a laugh at the perfection of her plan. She had thought her old lover dead til he had shown up at the park. Hiding in the shadows, she had observed him hungrily. His hair was much shorter and spiked, his skin much paler, and that look he'd had of never being quite sober was gone. If her heart could beat, it would have been racing. Liam here and now! He was as handsome as ever and her love for him had never wained. But his being here was no accident she realized. Somehow, he had known the boy would be in danger. Perhaps, the boy had even contacted him. Either way, the boy would escape yet again, but Claire didn't worry about following him. **(present day)  
"You let him go!" Gwain has shouted enraged. "I should stake you myself."  
  
Claire knew it was an empty threat, one she'd grown accustomed to hearing. "Relax darling. I don't know where the boy is, but I know who does."  
  
"Who?" Gwain asked, wary of her endless tricks.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
Gwain scoffed. "you've gone daft."  
  
Claire rubbed Gwains back as they lay on their bed. "No, Angelus is here in L.A. He saved the One. He must know where he is, and of his worth. It's been far too long since I've seen him."  
  
"If this is another one of your"  
  
Claire put two delicate, pale fingers to his lips. "Shhhh. Enough of that. I'm ready to serve at your side as Queen. Why give that up? I'll find the One and then we will have everything we need."  
  
"I've heard of the Vampire with a soul. I didn't realize it was dear Angelus. If he protected the One, I doubt he'll just hand him over, even to you my sweet."  
  
Gwain's such an idiot. Claire thought, never losing her smile.  
  
"He will if he thinks I'm still in love with him."  
  
Gwain snorted, unsure of this but not having a better option.**  
  
Claire gazed up at Angelus, savoring his presence. Who needed Gwain, when Liam could take his place? 


	5. Losing Focus

Cordelia was b-o-r-e-d. Bored!! How long was she supposed to stay in this tiny office. There wasn't even snack food in here, or a good book! There was some French book that looked old and well-French. So that was out. She stuck her fingers through the venetian blinds and opened them a small crack to peep out. Who was this woman and why was Angel in such a funk over her?  
  
I need details!!! Cordelia's mind screamed. Angel's back was to the door but she could see the woman's face clearly. It was heart shaped and deathly pale. Her hair was a shimmering bronze that hung straight to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a dark yellow, form fitting turtle neck and black hip huggers. "Looks like a bumble bee." Cordelia snipped with annoyance and just a tad of jealously: too which she'd never admit of course. Maybe she could read her lips. Cordy concentrated but the only words she could make out were"I need your help."  
  
"Figures" she huffed. "More closet time for the hired hands, I suppose."  
  
She glanced around the office, her gaze landing on the phone. "Wesley." She squealed.  
  
"Hello?" a stuffy, unmistakable British voice answered.  
  
"Wesley! Your home! Listen."  
  
"Who is this please?" Cordelia stared at the phone a moment. Rude and polite at the same time. Good ole' dorky Wesley. He had joined their small private eye business a couple of months ago. His presence had helped to fill the void after Doyle's passing.  
  
But we won't go there. She told herself.  
  
"Cordelia." She answered.  
  
"Oh. Hello Cord.."  
  
"Yeah ,yeah ,yeah, listen. There's this girl here. She's a fellow vamp. Offly chummy with Angel. I'm holed up in the office and there in the outer room talking..and talking."  
  
"What' her name?"  
  
"I'm guessing that this is Claire. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Claire and Gwain? Is there a man with her?"  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"No, another man."  
  
"No. why? Spill it Wesley."  
  
"There are only three recorded vampires named Claire that I know of. One was a Massachusetts Bay pilgrim who died when the slayer Samantha killed her during the witch trials. The second is reportedly in Asia, and the third is paired up with an insane vampire named Gwain who was sired by Darla."  
  
Cordelia made an eww face. "So that would make him Angel's brother."  
  
"Well, of sorts. Yes."  
  
"So this would be his sister-in-law. There a lot cozier than that, Wes."  
  
Wesley sneezed. "Oh I do beg your pardon."  
  
"Whatever. Just what we need. A vampire family reunion free with our very own lover's triangle!"  
  
"Do you know any of this for fact Cordelia?"  
  
"I have eyes Wesley! I can see." Oh no! Cordelia felt the blinding pain a moment before her body collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Cordelia?!" a tinny voice spoke from the phone into the room. "Cordelia!?"  
  
Angel heard the thud and turned. He headed toward the room. Cordelia was on the floor, both hands on her head, eyes squinted shut.  
  
"Cordelia!" an alarmed voice was squawking through the receiver.  
  
Angel unceremoniously plunked the phone on it's holder. Then bent down to help Cordelia.  
  
"Cordy?" he whispered.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. They looked past him and locked onto Claire. "She's not alone. There's another named..named. Gwen, Gwin, Juan?"  
  
"Gwain?"  
  
She nodded, winced at the motion. "Gwain. He's after her."  
  
"Can you tell me more about this Gwain?" Angel asked as Claire settled onto the couch in his office. Cordelia stayed put. No one had specifically asked her to leave so it wasn't technically eavesdropping. Besides, she told her self, if I'm an employee and she's a potential case, then technically, I do need to be here.  
  
"Um, I have a question" Cordelia said sharply, glaring at the lady vamp.  
  
"Why did you attack Angel this morning at the park?"  
  
Claire raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
Angel put himself between the two women. "Cordelia sees visions. She had one this morning saying that Claire would be at the park and was in trouble. I got there and a bunch of vampires attacked me."  
  
Claire shook her head innocently. "I was on my way to see you. I had managed to sneak away from Gwain but he caught up with me. I fought off his goons and made my way here but I was never at any park.. I would never hurt you Liam." Her eyes were moist, and her lip was starting to tremble.  
  
Oh Please! Cordelia groaned silently. He is so Not going to fall for that.  
  
Her eyes widened in dismay as Angel sat on the couch and put his arm around Claire. "We'll help you."  
  
Cordelia snorted in disgust when Claire leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Wesley entered the office with crucifix at the ready. The outer office was empty but he could hear voices from inside Angel's office. Shadows moved inside. Three occupants, Wesley assumed the third was Claire. The ex- watcher and current Rogue Demon Hunter had done some checking up on her before coming over. She'd had quite a colorful past, most of which, Wesley doubted Angel had been told about. Stepping down the few steps from the door into the outer office, Wesley pushed his glasses unconsciously up on his face. When, he wondered, had it become a practice to associate with vampires? Angel was a special case but what about Spike? Harmony? And now Claire? Were they to dispatch of Gwain and not Claire? Or allow both to live? Whatever the reason for Claire's sudden appearance, the fact that she was not yet a dust pile seemed to indicate she would stay that way. He quieted his troubled thoughts as the inner office door opened.  
  
Cordelia peeked out then made a bee-line for him, pulling him back out the door into the hallway.  
  
"This is un-real!" she huffed. "Little miss un-dead has Angel wrapped around her little finger and she's only been here an hour! Apparantly, they go way-back to Angel's less-grrr days"  
  
Wesley chewed his lip softly. "What does she want?"  
  
Cordelia crossed her arms and cocked her hip, huffing indignantly. "She wants Angel to 'save her'" Cordelia faked a falsetto voice, clutching her hands to her heart. "from her nasty toothed boyfriend" The last part ending a bit waspish.  
  
"So, we're dusting Gwain but not her." Cordelia added.  
  
Both jumped in surprise as the door opened. Angel stood there looking none too pleased. "Are you two done talking about Claire behind her back or would you like a few more minutes." Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, "Wesley began "Excuse me Angel, but it does seem to me that as Claire is a vampire."  
  
But Angel just glared at him. "She needs our help."  
  
"Dusting her vampire boyfriend!" Cordelia said with great exasperation.  
  
Angel faltered at that for a moment then stubbornly continued. "She needs help because he is terrorizing her."  
  
Cordelia smacked herself lightly on the forehead, struggling for kinder words then were coming to mind.  
  
"That.that's what they..that's what vampires do Angel!!"  
  
Angel shook his head. "Not Claire. She doesn't want any part of it. But it's Gwain."  
  
"Are you daft man?" Wesley interjected. "I do apologize Angel but Cordelia is right. We can't in good conscious help one vampire to dust another then let her go free."  
  
"Liam?" a voice called from the inner office. Wesley and Cordelia kept their eyes on him.  
  
"She needs help and I'm going to help her."  
  
"How exactly?" Wesley countered.  
  
"I.don't know. exactly." Angel stalled. "But we'll figure something out."  
  
Claire came out of the office. "Liam?"  
  
Angel gave his two employees a warning glance before turning around. "Claire, This is Wesley and Cordelia. They work for me."  
  
Claire barely even glanced at them. "But there..humans." She scoffed.  
  
"And you're not." Cordelia said pointedly.  
  
At that, Claire gave a feral growl that belied her beautiful appearance. But she wasn't rewarded with the unusual scent of fear. The two remained unimpressed.  
  
"Right then." Wesley said to Angel. "My point has been made."  
  
Claire gazed at Angel with her most alluring smile. She moved in closer and put a cold, pale but well manicured hand on his chest. "Liam, maybe we should talk some more in your office." She said quietly.  
  
Acting more like a fool in love then Cordelia had ever seen him, even with Buffy, Angel followed Claire back into the office. That left two very confused and annoyed "humans" alone with their fears.  
  
"Let's go" Cordelia said curtly, taking only enough steps into the room to retrieve her purse. Wesley could think of nothing to do but follow.  
  
"Do you think Angel feels guilty? That's his whole perspective's been thrown off because he caused her making?" Cordelia asked. The L.A. heat was stifling and she stopped to grab her long thick chestnut hair, twisting it and wrapping it into a bun. It never occurred to her how odd it was that she could perform such a routine motion while simultaneously talking over a soul-laden vampire's love life like it was nothing new. Wesley's reply was halted by a petite young woman dashing out from an alleyway into their path. Grabbing Cordelia's hand with surprising strength, the girl pulled her back into the alley.  
  
"Hey! What are you.." Cordelia protested by her ire dissipated as the girl locked her blue orbs onto Cordy's. There was something so odd about those eyes, they had no..that thought also quickly vanished, rendering Cordy mute.  
  
"Unhand her!" Wesley demanded, lunging toward their surprise attacker. But the girl had an iron grip on Cordy's wrist. With another quick but hard glare at Cordy, she began pulling her down the alleyway. To Wesley's great surprise, Cordelia allowed herself to be directed to a doorway.  
  
Once more, Wesley reached out to pull the elfin girl away but she merely glared at him. Those eyes, Wesley noticed platonically. No iris, just solid midnight blue. As her eyes bored into his, Wesley felt his body go numb. Deep blue swirled all around him; the sound of rushing water filled his ears as if he was drowning in the ocean. Down he sank, down, ever downward, deep blue was all he could see not matter which way he turned inside his mind. Saying nothing, the girl continued to stare. Only when the man had fallen limply to the ground, did the girl break her contact. Then she proceeded to lead Cordelia through a series of passageways that led deep into the underground where no light reached.  
Dust and damp was all a vampire could get these says it seemed. Gwain spat in disgust. Where were the good ole days where they had lived liked the kings rampaging through Europe? Hehad doubts about Claire's little plan. He needed to make sure Angel had the proper incentive, in case Claire forgot which team she was on. An old lover might make her question her true loyalties. He hoped Angelus would staye clear-headed.  
  
"Aaah, so you've brought her already. That was quick."  
  
The blonde bowed and gave Cordelia a soft nudge forward.  
  
"Still under your.ahh..unique.effects I see." Gwain rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Excellent! How long will she stay this way?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, looking deeply into Gwain's eyes. He pouted a bit. "Don't do that to me. I don't like it"  
  
The blonde looked away. "For days unless I wish it other" The blonde whispered harshly. Her tone was soft but her vocal chords were unaccustomed to making sounds. Telepathy was much easier and more effective.  
  
"Well, I wish it other." Gwain said succinctly, his tone ice. "So undo it."  
  
Giving him a sullen glance that needed no telepathy to interpret, the blonde turned Cordelia around and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Good, good. Now leave us." Gwain said abruptly. 


	6. Hidden from View

*** Galway was a sorry excuse for a town. For the respectable citizens who desired a quiet, decent life, it suited the purpose. But for feeding, and for fun, it was sorely lacking. Claire was crying, forever crying, in the corner. Darla and Gwain were fighting.again. Situated in an old shanty in the woods the three shared, it was impossible not to get on each other's nerves. Gwain pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"Let's go Darla! Let's leave, we can go anywhere we wish. I hear London's great this time of year."  
  
Darla reclined on the bed lazily. "No, not yet. Not till I have him! and the time is not yet right!" She glanced over at Claire who was huddled in the corner. "And if she doesn't SHUT UP! I will stake her myself!" The threat was backed up by an angry snarl.  
  
Claire hugged herself tighter and tried to stop the sobbing.  
  
"Leave her alone! I'm her sire and she will stay with me."  
  
Darla bared her fangs angrily. "Then I go."  
  
At that Gwain backed down a bit. "No, No, I'm sorry to get so upset. But I feel Claire would do much better if we got her out of this town."  
  
He laid down on the bed beside Darla. "Besides, it's so dull here. You can find another human in London." He began running his hand through Darla's hair gently. "Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Darla seemed to consider it. "But you have Claire, and I want Liam."  
  
Gwain sighed impatiently. But when neither said another word for a few minutes, Claire looked up from her own bed. Then quickly back down again. She didn't need.or want.to see That! Darla laughed lightly, and Claire hurled herself off her bed and out the door. Gwain started to go after her but Darla put a coy hand on his arm.  
  
"She'll be back, where else could she go? Let's make use of this alone time."***  
  
"Those two were impossible to live with" Claire sniffled.  
  
"All I wanted was to be with you. I thought of finding you myself and changing you but...but I couldn't wish the undead life on anybody. I was miserable, and alone, and .a captive."  
  
*** "Claire!" It was Gwain again. "Claire, look what Darla has brought us."  
  
Inside the cabin was an elderly woman alive and petrified. Her fear filled the cabin with a smell that was at once disgusting and delectable. Unwilling, Claire began to salivate. The thundering heart called to her.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed, snapping herself out of her blood lust. "No. I won't..I can't."  
  
Darla frowned. "Claire you haven't fed at all this week. Come join us for a meal."  
  
But Claire just headed for the door. She reached for the latch but Gwain was suddenly blocking her path. One word was all he needed to say. His tone and visage leaving no room for argument and no desire to know what defying him would mean. "Stay."***  
  
Angel shivered involuntarily. "So I stayed." Claire said. "And I fed. And I found that I liked it eventually. Grew to like it, to need it. But the disgust stayed, the loathing. Even after Darla took off with you, especially after Darla took off with you. But it was too late. Gwain had me, and always managed to find me. But now, now I have something he wants very much. And he won't let me go till he gets it back."  
  
"What's that?" Angel asked.  
  
Claire leaned in close and in a conspiratorial tone whispered "His secret." 


	7. Points of View

"Romini-ta-ley"  
  
"Excuse me?" Those were the only words Cordelia could think of as she sat on the green couch in the middle of the large basement. She had tried to wipe the incredible amount of dust before she sat, but the vampire hadn't had the patience. Pushing her onto the couch, he told her not to worry about her designer outfit. It wouldn't matter much longer.  
  
"Romini-ta-ley" The vampire repeated. "Enfi is one of them."  
  
Coredelia just shook her head in confusion. The vampire smiled indulgently and sat down beside her.  
  
"Enfi, the blonde bombshell that brought you here. As dumb as the day is long, that one. She's of Ta-Ley clan of Romini. I don't expect you to have heard of them. In fact anybody who has heard of them would never expect to see one. Their all dead."  
  
Now Cordelia was completely lost. But she'd handled tougher vamps then this one seemed to be.  
  
"So," she said with more bluster than she felt "Can I assume your Gwain? Why am I here? And." she held up her unmanacled hands "what makes you think I won't scratch your eyes out and stake you?"  
  
Laughter, loud and boisterous, burst from Gwain who shook his finger towards the indignant Queen C.  
  
"I like your spirit Cordelia. I like it a lot!" then with a lightening fast motion he grabbed both Cordelia's arms and jerked her over onto his lap with her neck open. His face turned into a horrible aberration. With a guttural rumble, his teeth began to descend into her flesh. Cordelia screamed.  
  
"Cordelia!" Wesley whispered hoarsely. He was still flat on his back and seemed to lack the motor skills to rise. "Cordelia!" But he knew there would be no answer. Tears welled in his eyes as his frustration cumulated into a hoarse holler for help. Try as he might, his body would not move, Cordelia was kidnapped by who knows what to who knows where, for who knows what reason, and Angel was consumed with helping a former love vampire help stake his brother vampire. It was more than his mind could deal with at the moment. The street lights were on, and the sky had turned dark. Unable to glance at his watch, Wesley guessed that at least 5 hours had passed judging by the light. Was Angel still even in the building?  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the alleyway.  
  
"Help!" Wesley called. "Dear fellow, I'm in need of assistance!"  
  
Into his line of sight came a young blonde girl with an elfin face.  
  
"You!" Wesley spat. "What have you done with Cordelia! Where is she?" he fumed.  
  
The girl said nothing, as she tried to lock her gaze on his, he closed his eyes.  
  
"No! I know that trick and it won't work."  
  
But he was unable to stop her as she bent down and forced his eyelids open and gazed into his eyes. He stopped resisting immediately. Once again, the roar of the ocean filled his ears. Slowly, he felt sensation returning to his body. Spastically, his fingers and toes began twitching. The girl released him and stood up, offering him her hand. He took it. Once vertical, he began to sway unsteadily but she helped him regain his equilibrium.  
  
"Err, uh, Thank You miss." He offered. "But where is Cordelia?!" he insisted.  
  
The young lady's throat worked soundlessly for a few moments but finally a strangled noise emerged.  
  
"You will help me now yes? She whispered.  
  
Wesley could only stare, stunned.  
  
"Help you?" He said increduolous. "Help you what? Where is Cordelia!"  
  
Her throat worked another moment and Wesley was torn as to whether he should strangle the information out of her or simply wait.  
  
"I help you. You help.me..help.Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia first. Then we will.uh.help..you. Give her back!"  
  
The blonde shook her head, sighing in exasperation, she tried to look him in the eyes but he quickly took a step back, looking away.  
  
"NO. No mind games. Cordelia now, help later!"  
  
"No." came the hoarse reply. "Ta-Ley no trust. Help us.help her."  
  
Startled at some noise unheard by Wesley, the girl looked helpless for a moment then much to Wesley's dismay, disappeared.  
  
"Come back!" Wesley shouted to the air frantically. But the night was still, and there was no evidence the girl had ever been there at all.  
  
*** Fear. It smelled so sweet. They could smell it from miles away. Crashing through the trees, they chased their prey. Roaring and growling, they made their presence known. It added to their prey's fear.  
Heavy, labored breathing. It was her own. Her feet moving as fast as they could carry, she ran through the forest. Trying to move quietly, she called on all her training to move stealthily. But they knew where she was. They were going to find her. She was beyond terrified and they could smell it. There was no sense in stealth, so she abandoned it, charging through the forest, dodging trees but getting tangled in all the underbrush and thorns. Ripping through them heedlessly, she barely felt the sting as they tore her clothes and flesh. Inky darkness turned shadows into monsters and monsters into shadows. She couldn't see them but she could hear them. And they were close. Her tiny body couldn't hold out much longer she knew. Straining her ears to hear past the noise of her pursuers, she could hear other commotion in the forest. All Ta-Ley ran this night. All were afraid, and all would soon be dead. But the Ta-Ley ran. Another lithe young body emerged from the forest to run along side her. It was Jinsa, her sister, wild-eyed and a mass of cuts and contusions. Neither verbally acknowledged each other. They simply ran. Focusing one delicate foot in front of the other. Their breathing became tandem, the footsteps became synchronized as the forest ended and they entered the clearing. Here were the other Ta-Ley, with more emerging from the trees. Each in a state of terror and disarray. There was no moon tonight, no light shone down on the plain that had once been used for recreation and ceremonies. But there was no time to stop, no time to dwell. The Ta-Ley kept running. But only one made it to the other side, to the forest beyond, before the tree line broke, and the predators emerged. Jinsa screamed, she screamed, they all screamed. Then Enfi's vision went dark and she heard no more.***  
  
"Ta-Ley!" Gwain's harsh voice broke Enfi from her sad remembrance. "Where did you go?"  
  
She shrugged, coaxing words yet again from her tired vocal chords. "You said leave."  
  
Gwain huffed. "I meant, go outside the room, not leave the warehouse. You know you are to never leave unless I give you an assignment." He slapped her hard across the face, sending her reeling backwards.  
  
"Do NOT do it again." He snarled.  
  
"Yes." Enfi croaked.  
  
"What?" Gwain mocked. "You must Speak up!"  
  
Enfi knew vampire hearing was exceptional and that he could hear her with no problem. He wanted to torment her. And from his cocky smile, she knew that he knew she was aware of his cruelty. "Yes, Master." She said more clearly, but not above a whisper.  
  
"Good, now tend to the girl." He jerked his finger over to the green couch, where Cordelia lay comatose, blood oozing slowly from two puncture wounds in her neck. Enfi turned an enraged glare on Gwain, catching him in the eyes before he could stop it. Her thoughts went through angrily.  
  
"You cannot kill her. Not yet if you're plan is to succeed Master. I will tend her but she cannot survive another..snack."  
  
*** Sobriety was the farthest thing from his mind. Liam grabbed the barmaid and began dancing with her unaware for whom he was performing. Darla admired him from across the room. The girl laughed as Liam did a lively jig, not a straight thought running through his head. Anything to dull the pain, to make him forget. Claire had been dead for a mere two weeks, yet it seemed two centuries. He couldn't abide the feelings of anguish and despair one wit longer without the aide of the local brew. Drinking and dancing kept his attention diverted but too often his thoughts would drift but to her. He'd had another fight with his Father earlier in the day. Father and son had gotten along miserably to begin with and now, it had become almost unbearable. His father tried to understand but was still bitterly disappointed in how his son chose to grieve for Claire. It hadn't been the first time Liam had been struck, no today his father had let him off easy out of pity for his sons aching heart. But Liam knew he couldn't return home many more nights in his inebriated condition. So he stayed in the tavern dancing and drinking, drowning. ***  
  
Wesley staggered back into the office, haggard and weary. Angel didn't even hear his approach.  
  
"Angel, some assistance please." Wesley pleaded, snapping his fingers in front of the vampires face.  
  
"Wesley, what happened to you?"  
  
Wesley sank into the chair behind Cordelia's desk.  
  
"Cordelia's been kidnapped. One can only assume it has something to do with Claire." He proceeded to tell his tale and at its conclusion, Angel grabbed his black duster and headed for the door.  
  
"Stay here with Claire, I'm going to go check that alley. You didn't see at all what door she took Cordelia in?"  
  
"I was a bit pre-occupied. Angel, whatever you do, you mustn't look this creature in the eyes. I'm going to do some research on her and see what exactly we're dealing with here. I assure you, this wasn't random."  
  
As Angel left Wesley called out. "Um, Angel wait. Where's Claire?"  
  
Angel pulled uncomfortably at his black knit turtleneck. "She's downstairs in my room sleeping."  
  
"Oh, I see." Then noticing that Angel had changed his outfit from his red button up shirt to a black pull over, he could only hypothesis. "And...."he asked, indicating the change. Angel gave him a cold stare. "And what?" he asked, knowing the answer but daring the stuffy English prig to say it out loud.  
  
Wesley rubbed his hand through his hair uncomfortably "And I trust, that staying here, there's no reason for me to fear that anything may occur." "I gotta go." Angel said flatly. 


	8. Light My Way

The alleyway was typical, nothing special. A few doors leading into the buildings, a dumpster, some trash and boxes, nothing useful. Angel couldn't smell anything indicating the direction Cordy had been taken. But only one of those doors wasn't locked. Now maybe if this creature had the ability to disappear, she could pass through walls. But Cordelia was flesh and blood. He guessed that the creature had unlocked the door before nabbing Cordy but doubted she would have returned to re-lock the door. Besides, the lock on the other door had rusted shut and had obviously not been touched recently.  
  
"Let's see what's behind door number 1" Angel muttered quietly to himself.  
  
Cordelia came around with a moan. Instinctively her hand went to her neck.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." She grumbled. "That ogre actually bit me."  
  
So much for the beautiful woman as bait theory. Now it seemed more like the beautiful woman as snack theory. But why wasn't she dead? He'd barely nibbled. Not that she was complaining, nibble was good, nibble was not Miss Queen C of the Undead.  
  
"Not an ogre." A hoarse voice said, causing Cordelia to jump slightly.  
  
"What?" She looked up from her prone position on the couch to see a pretty young blonde sitting there. "You! You brought me here!" She snapped.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, staring at her with those eyes. Cordelia immediately looked away."Why?"  
  
From the corner of her eye, Cordelia could see the poor girl struggling for words. "I.no hurt you.I look at you. You see."  
  
"Oh no!" Cordelia laughed harshly. "Yes you Did hurt me. I looked at you and you hypnotized me . I could feel you inside my head."  
  
The blonde looked extremely uncomfortable which made Cordelia curious. This girl wasn't acting like a captor but a captive with her furtive glances around. Cordelia stiffened as the girl began dabbing her neck with a damp cloth.  
  
"I can do that!" Cordelia snapped, making a grab for the cloth but the girl pulled away. "No! I do it.we talk.Gwain does not see." Her voice faltered and after several more tries, she gave up."  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Grunting in frustration, the blond seized Cordy's head with a vise like grip, staring her in the eye. Once Cordelia had relaxed, the girl resumed dressing her wounds while speaking telepathically. Enfi didn't need to actually maintain eye contact with her subjects to converse with them. But she allowed Gwain to believe she did, hoping any misinformation Gwain had would somehow lead to an advantage over him.  
  
I will not harm you. But speaking the human way is very painful for me. I have not done it for a very long time. I'm sorry I must talk to you this way against your will but you would not listen to me. I must make you understand. I will release you if you agree to listen. If you do not, I will do it by force. Do not involve Gwain in this.  
  
She paused a moment until she heard Cordelia's mind respond in the affirmative. As she released her, Cordelia remained still and attentive but was greatly relieved to once again command her own body and mind. Enfi began her tragic tale.  
  
On the other side of the door was a small room with a door on the other side. Opening it revealed the rest of the basement to the furniture warehouse. It was filled with covered sofas, tables, and the like.  
  
"So much for door number two." He closed the door, remaining in the small room that appeared to be a sizeable office. Idly, his gaze fell over the papers on a cluttered desk. Nothing intriguing really just invoices and truck delivery schedules. A thin red notebook caught his attention and he reached over to pick it up. Just numbers and figures. He went to put it down when the underneath papers caught his attention. Big Black letters declared MEMO from none other than Wolfram &Hart. Would wonders never cease. Their connection was unsurprising. Over in the corner was yet another door.  
  
"Not unlike a mirror maze." Angel sighed. Opening it slowly, Angel was rewarded with a dazzling display of...coats. The coat closet, Angel sighed. But since when did people in L.A. start carrying around everything from cashmere to wool coats in July... and why did it smell of Cordelia's perfume?  
  
"Bingo"  
  
He pushed back the coats to reveal what he had suspected he'd find. A third door. "Courtesy of Wolfram and Hart no doubt." He murmured to no one in particular. Did no one in this town operate a business out from under their hand. Probably trying to get good deals on flying carpets. Carefully opening the door, he stepped into darkness.  
  
There were just too many supernatural beings. Wesley had started with the telepathic variety but even their the categories were numerous. One database asked him if he wanted Telepathic Humans and if so, were these beings only empathic, able to read your thoughts and transmit their own, only able to transmit, and /or capable of mind -control. The girl had appeared human but he couldn't forget those very unnatural eyes. The Telepathic non-humans category was even larger. Whoever had arranged the database and divided and sub-divided until Wesley simply wanted to scream. Perhaps this had been the wrong database to choose, there were just too many choices. He wanted to just pick a category and read his way through til the end. But he read the menu anyway. Telepathic Non-Humans : demons, aliens, alternate dimensions, violent, passive, and these were divided up into subcategories such as half-breed, geological location, and gender.  
  
"Start at the very beginning" he hummed softly, "It's a very good place to start."  
  
She had transmitted her thoughts to him, and controlled him long enough to render him unconscious and paralyze him. Clicking the Telepathic Humans:Able to Transmit, Capable of mind control link, he started his search. It was an annoyingly long list. Who knew their were so many "types" of human telepaths.  
  
Angel slowly edged his way down the pitch black tunnel. His senses of smell and hearing were at full alert. There was absolutely no sound, he wasn't hindered by the sound of his own breathing, or his own heartbeat. Also absent were the sounds of air ventilation or rodents and insects which indicated to Angel that this was a passageway closed on both ends. There was no light indicating an end to his journey. One could only assume that he would be facing a fourth door, hopefully sometime soon. The tunnels smell was full of information. He could smell Cordelia's perfume, and there was a trace of ..something. Angel assumed it was the mysterious captor. Above it all was the smell that gave him the greatest cause for concern, there was a slight smell of a vampire. It wasn't a recent smell and Angel doubted one was lurking in the tunnel for him. He stretched out his arms, dismayed to realize that the tunnel was only slightly wider than the breadth of his outstretched arms. If he were to meet someone in this tunnel, there would be precious little room to maneuver. Putting his arms out in front of him, he kept walking. When he finally touched the fourth door, he hesitated.  
  
The rumble of the elevator lumbering up from the basement had never been particulary noticeable or so it seemed to Wesley Wyndam-Price. But now, as he heard it start the laborious journey up, the sound to echo loudly around the room.  
  
"For whom the bell tolls" came morbidly to his mind. He was acutely aware of who was and was not in that elevator. Feeling his mouth go dry as cotton, Wesley position his stake and holy water within arms reach and pulled his crucifix pendant out from underneath his shirt so that the chain hung visibly. Be logical old chap. Wesley tried to reassure himself, If its Angel's help she wants, she'll hardly get it by feeding on his friends. She must know that. He hoped she knew that.  
  
The elevator ground to a halt and the gate opened. Claire seemed just as uneasy at meeting him. No doubt getting the immediate hint of the rather obvious stake and crucifix. She didn't step out of the elevetor, nor did he move away from the desk.  
  
"He's gone out. Cordelia has been taken I'm afraid. No doubt by your boyfriend."  
  
"Ex-boyfriend." She said tersly, "I'll just wait downstairs until Angel gets back."  
  
Wesley wasn't surprised at her lack of conern for Cordelia's safety. As the elevator started up again, Wesley resumed his search for the girl.  
  
Claire leaned sullenly against the elevator wall, cursing Gwain's stupidity. He was going to ruin everything! What did he think he would accomplish by taking the girl? Unfortunatly, after hundreds of years with Gwain, she knew him rather well. He'd probably thought that taking the girl would level the playing field. Why wait for Claire to warm him up when simple guerrilla warfare would prove much faster and effective. He'd deduced correctly that Claire had no intentions of going back to him. Why should she if she found where the One was and allied herself with Angelus. But Claire knew that Liam would never trade the One for the girl. He'd simply kill Gwain, which suited Claire anyway. She smiled. Perhaps Cordelia would be killed also. That would save Claire the trouble of quietly eliminating her. If Gwain's mouth was as big as Claire knew it was, he'd revealed the whole plot to her by now. Liam wouldn't take kindly to being used but when he found out what she could offer, he'd change his mind. As the elevator stopped, she pushed up the gate. Perhaps Gwain's plan hadn't been so bad afterall. It was the smartest thing he'd done all century. Pleased with the development, she continued her search of her soon- to-be lover's rooms for clues to where she could find the One.  
  
Perhaps he was looking in the wrong place. His Human search had been fruitless, and an hour later found him searching through the Non-Human camp. He should have known she wouldn't be there. Disappearing into thin air was hardly a human ability, and those eyes were more than a genetic mutation. Pulling up the Telepathic Non-Humans, he selected half-breeds. She did look human,, and adding Shape-Shifting to the mix would bring up more divisions than his brain could handle. Putting his mouse on the scroll bar, he began reading.  
  
Take this. Enfi told her, proffering a vial of clear liquid slightly smaller than Cordelia's palm. At her questioning look, she explained. Gwain's life cannot be taken until I know the fate of the Ta-Ley. Until, I have located the one. But my fight is not yours. I only offer a chance to escape. Use it wisely.  
  
"You're helping me?" She whispered. "You brought me here!"  
  
Enfi shrugged. I help my master in hopes of freeing the Ta-Ley. He wanted you, I brought you. Should you somehow be able to effect escape however, such is not my fault. Should I openly aide you, I may never find my family or clansmen again. But you must promise to allow Gwain to live until I find what I seek."  
  
"But how do you know I'll keep my promise."  
  
Enfi appeared genuinely shocked. You would not keep your word once you have given it? Such is the way of the un-dead but you are yet living.  
  
Cordelia grimaced. "The living and the dead aren't so different Enfi." She said sadly. "But I'll do what I can. Besides, I don't think I could kill him, unless you happen to have a ready-made stake for me too?"  
  
Enfi shook her head. Cordelia palmed the bottle slowly into her pants pocket.  
  
"Thank You. " She whispered. "Find Angel, he can help you locate the Ta- Ley, you don't have to stick with this bozo. He's only using you."  
  
Enfi shook her head vigorously. No! I cannot risk losing my strongest link to the Ta-Ley.  
  
Gwain noted with great annoyance that Enfi was still tending the girl. Wearing his true form,he grabbed Enfi and hurled her against the wall. Cordelia gasped and immediately stood to help her. But Gwain shoved her back on the couch.  
  
"Unless you want to be my next meal Ms. Chase, I suggest you Sit DOWN!" he bellowed.  
  
Enfi wisely, had not moven from her spot on the floor. Gwain moved over to her, kicking her savagely in the side.  
  
"Do you WANT me to send you back to where you came from? Do YOU!! I'll send you and your precious little sisters straight back to the ghostroads if you try to pull anymore stunts. Now I told you to go so go!" His body was rigid with rage, his fists clenched and teeth bared. Cordelia barely allowed herself to breathe, knowing that this guy was obviously set off easily. Her palms were also tightened into fists, partly out of anger but mostly to keep her hands from shaking. With a bow of her head, Enfi shimmered then vanished. Then Gwain turned around to give Cordelia his full attention. Doing her best to appear unfazed, Cordelia gave him her best scathing glare.  
  
There was only one way to determine what was on the other side of that door and that was to open it. Angel realized what a potentially dangerous situation this was. Should the door lead directly in the unknown lair, he would lose the advantage of surprise. Whatever awaited him would have to be met immediately, without time to think or plan. His only other option would be to turn around and go back. There might possibly be another way in but Angel didn't know where that would be and if it would be any easier.  
  
"I've never been one for planning anyway." He told himself, and opened the door. It did no good to open it slowly, so he just burst in.  
  
Gwain stood overtop Cordelia, leering at her when a large bang caused everyone to jump. Whirling toward the noise, Gwain growled as he saw the intruder.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia called out ecstatically.  
  
The other vampires immediately began to circle in while Gwain sayed where he was.  
  
"Stop you fools!" he called. "This is the great Angelus!" he announced, his voice full of bravado. "You'll only get yourselves killed."  
  
"Been a long time Angelus!" Gwain added. "Oh, we've never officially met but I've heard a great deal about you. Tell me, how does it feel to have a soul? To not be of the undead but not of the living either. Must be dreadfully lonely."  
  
His voice had taken on a sneering quality that made Cordelia want to sock him. Angel reached into his coat and drew out a stake.  
  
"This isn't a social visit." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh isn't it?" Gwain asked. He seized Cordelia and held her in front of him. "See how sociable I'm being?" he asked with a feigned cheeriness. "I'll even share her with my friends here." He indicated the four other vampires. "Just to be sociable of course."  
  
Angel twirled the stake slowly in his fingers. "I'm only going to tell you once Gwain. Give her to me now."  
  
Gwain seemed to consider it for a moment. Then "No." he said simply. "But I will trade her..you give me the last remaining Ta-ley, I give you Cordelia. I sent a messenger to tell you the when and where, but apparently, you won't be receiving it."  
  
"No deal." Angel said.  
  
Gwain just chuckled. "Angelus, I admire your stubbornness but look around, you are greatly outnumbered and have a hostage to protect. Do you really think you can win? But I tell you what, I'm feeling magnanimous. I'll promise you that I will keep Cordelia alive until you can give me the One. How's that for you?"  
  
Angel looked around realizing that Gwain truly did have him in an impossible situation. Cordelia had realized it too. Angel would either die valiantly to save her, or retreat to fight another day. Neither option was appealing to Cordelia. Playing the part of damsel in distress had never appealed to her anyway. Her legs went weak, gaining a brief moment of Gwain's attention and forcing him to shift his body weight to maintain a firm grasp on her, at which instant she brought her elbow up sharply to connect with his adam's apple. Roaring in pain, Gwain reached for Cordelia's throat but Angel was already in motion. Lunging forward in a blur of lightening fast motion, he punched Gwain in the face who let go of Cordelia. The four other vampires immediately fell upon Angel who began fighting them off. Cordelia made a dash for the door.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled.  
  
Two of the vampires exploded into dust as another went sailing across the room landing in an unconscious heap. The fourth charged Angel who had vamped out. With a guttural snarl, Angel dusted him. Gwain had quickly recovered and had reached the door, effectively cutting off Cordelia, he grabbed her neck hard but Cordelia already had the holy water out and threw it at his face. Screaming, Gwain clawed at his face. Angel dashed foreward, stake raised.  
  
"No!" Cordelia screamed. "Angel!"  
  
She was too late. In a elegantly fluid, inhumanly rapid motion, the stake descended. The Holy Water had scalded Gwain's eyes, he was unable to see it coming. It entered his torso, and in a spray of dust ashes, Gwain was no more. Cordelia's hands flew to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No." She whispered. "Oh no!"  
  
To Angel's surprise, she turned a wrathful glare on him. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" 


	9. Was Blind yet now I see

She was too late. In a elegantly fluid, inhumanly rapid motion, the stake descended. The Holy Water had scalded Gwain's eyes, he was unable to see it coming. It entered his torso, and in a spray of dust ashes, Gwain was no more. Cordelia's hands flew to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "No." She whispered. "Oh no!" To Angel's surprise, she turned a wrathful glare on him. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" "Um."Angel looked around uncomfortably at the now empty lair. "Saved you?" Huffing, she rolled her eyes. "We gotta get to Wesley. I'll explain it to him." As she opened the door, her gaze softened a bit. "And Thanks."  
  
"You're Welcome," said a still very confused Angel.  
  
Wesley hadn't found a single entry of his mysterious girl. He was sorely tempted to just give up but he knew that wasn't a viable option. He'd looked through the entire database, several promising journals that turned out to be not so promising, contacted Giles and asked him to have Willow search, and even scoured the web himself. This girl did not exist. Perhaps she was more than a telepath, perhaps that was only one aspect of her being. Which, he thought sadly, meant he didn't have a clue where to look next. All his searches through mind-control and creatures who can appear and disappear at will had turned out void. Swallowing his frustration, he stepped away from the computer to fix a cup of much needed coffee. Taking a sip of the hot dark brew, he savored it a moment then turned back to the computer. He gave a startled yelp, dropping his coffee on the floor, as he saw before him, the elfin girl. She held up her hands in a what Wesley hoped was a peace gesture. "Who are you? What do you want? Where's Cordelia?" All three questions rushed out of his mouth in an incomprehensible jumble. Stepping over the coffee, towards the girl, he forced himself to calm down. "I am Wesley Wyndam-Price. Who are you?" The girl stared at him but Wesley could feel a difference. There was no iron grip, no feeling of numbness, just a soothing sound of the ocean. I am of the Romini Ta-Ley. I have come to give Angel a message. "Angel's..." gone to rescue Cordelia from wherever you took her. "Not here at the moment." Wesley said trying to sound officious. "But I am his associate, you may give me the message." He seethed in frustration at not being able to somehow trap this girl but he couldn't risk doing anthing that would cause her to disappear again. Very Well, tell him that Cordelia will be traded for the One. Starlit Park. Pre-Dawn. Any attempts at assault or violence will result in the immediate death of Cordelia. You will hand him over peacefully. Wesley blanched. "I see. And who will oversee returning Cordelia? You?"  
  
The girl shook her head. I am Ta_Ley. My master will attend this matter. "Gwain?" Wesley guessed. The girl nodded. She seemed reluctant to leave. "May I help you with something?" Wesley asked. The girl looked around the room, taking in everthing.  
  
You are Wesley ex of the Watchers?  
  
Surprised at the question, Wesley paused a moment. "I was with them yes.How did you."  
  
You have heard of the Romini Ta-Ley? The girl seemed very expectant of an affirmative answer.  
  
For his part, Wesley was thunderstruck and could only gape. Of course! He felt as if a brick had been thrown at his head. "The..the Romini Ta-Ley have all been dead for the last 400 years. The Grei- Ley and the Wan-ley tribes are all that's left of the Romini civilization. Their numbers are distressingly small."  
  
The girl made strange motions with her hands across her body, Wesley could only assume were some sign similar to that of the Catholic signing of the cross. A thousand questions were reeling in Wesley's mind, he couldn't think of which one to ask first. To think that he, of all people, was speaking to a member of the Romini Ta-Ley, it was preposterous yet here she was. A living, breathing example...then the second blow of the day hit. "Wait, The Romini Ta-Ley were slaughtered. Their mutilated bodies were found.." Do NOT speak of it! She screamed silently, causing Wesley's head to pound. "But if you're here...disappearing at will..you're.." "Dead." A voice said flatly behind him. He turned, ecstatic to see a safe and sound Cordelia standing there next to a reasonably uninjured Angel. "Well, I searched everywhere but it never occurred to me to search for a ghost." Cordelia went over to where Enfi was standing, the girl appearing greatly distressed. "Gwain?" she asked, seeing Angel's disarrayed appearance. Cordelia look guiltily at the floor. "I tried. Please believe me, I tried." But Enfi had burst into tears, emitting a sound that sounded like an animal being strangled from her scarred vocal chords. Angel stepped forward. "Cordelia, would you please explain now what is going on." But Cordelia was busy cradling the hysterical girl in her arms and whispering in her ear. Enfi looked forlornly first at Angel then at Wesley as whatever Cordelia was telling her sank in.  
  
The elevator began to rumble. "Take her in my office" Angel instructed Cordelia as the elevator reached the top floor. Claire stepped out, looking every bit as beautiful as the day he'd first laid eyes on her. "Claire, good news. I found Gwain's lair...he won't be bothering you or anybody else again. Claire's eyes widened. She put both arms around Angel in an embrace. "Thank You Liam. I knew you would eliminate him for me." "Eliminate him for you?" Angel echoed. He gently pulled her away to look at her. The words sounded oddly calculating. "You make it sound like I'm an assassin. I had to protect you from being hurt again." Claire smiled. "That's what I meant." She said evasively. She leaned against him again. Coughing slightly, Wesley excused himself and entered Angel's office. "Where do we go from here?" Claire asked. This couldn't have gone any better! Gwain was gone, Angel apparently unaware of the entire situation. Now, the history would be as she dictated. Liam would be hers, the One would be hers, the world would be hers! Angel sighed. "I don't know. I haven't wanted to think about it." He stroked her soft bronze hair, thinking back to how perfect they had been for each other so long ago. But they were different people now..now, technically, they weren't even people.  
  
Angelus stood over the mound of dirt, holding his bouquet of flowers awkwardly. "These are for you Claire. I.I picked them out by your favorite spot to sit and read. It's such a beautiful day, birds singing, sun shining, a gentle breeze. The flowers were just so amazing, I had to show them to you."  
  
Gently he laid them down on the overturned earth. Slowly, he sank to the ground beside her. "How I miss you Claire. My sweet, sweet Claire. I never told you on this earth, I should have. I know I should have." He wiped away the tears falling down his face. "If I could do anything to bring ye back I would. Oh, how I would. I'd give my life to see you smile again. Hear you laugh again.." His voice broke, he was unable to go on. The ache in his heart was so intense, he thought he would die. "Perhaps they'll bury me beside you Claire. But I won't see you in the afterlife, that I know." He put his hand over his face, trying to control the trembling. "My father is right. I'm no good and you were so pure. I doubt I'll even be going to the same place you were sent dear sweet lass." He put his hand on the dirt, as if he could touch her again. "I want you back Claire. I can't live without you." He hit the bars again that night, drinking till he couldn't feel his own toes yet the pain refused to die. Walking unsteadily out the tavern door, he saw her. "Claire?" he whispered. It couldn't be. "Claire!" he called. She disappeared down an alley and he followed her. Darla smiled her sweetest smile as he followed her. She made quick work of him then took him to the lodge. But when they got their, it was empty. Gwain was gone with Claire.  
  
Angel knew in him that he and Claire were two entirely different people now. Their lives, torn apart by some force greater than they, were now forever apart. He had to tell himself that she didn't have a soul like he did. But standing there in that office, his arms wrapped around her chilled body, he could almost make believe that there was a hope for them. Couldn't he just leave right now to be with her? Couldn't he just spit in the powers that be's face or faces and tell them to go where he'd already been, to Hell. He stroked her hair. "Come with me Liam." Claire purred. "Together, we could find a place somewhere that we could be alone. Just the two of us. Maybe even go back to Ireland for bit." He looked into her eyes, the once so innocent blue eyes now held a something more. He could see the dark shadow of something else entirely lurking in the depths..something carnal, evil. Then she blinked and it was gone, his Claire gazed up at him coyly. He couldn't let her go. Not Claire, not again. "Come with me" she pleaded. Angel considered it.  
  
"You will help me?" The still distraught but coping girl asked. Not a young girl, Wesley reminded himself. The Ta-Ley didn't grow physically past the heigth of five feet, and her youthful appearance was that which death had forever preserved. This seeming girl had been thirty when she had died. Now, she was pushing over 3 centuries. Slaughtered almost 400 years ago, she had slumbered fitfully in limbo until she'd been called forth to be used for her unique abilites of mind control. Her kind had been killed by the RokTaw, a viscious predator demon species who hunted for sport. The slight of stature but still powerful tribe had proven suitable game for the blood-thirsty species. The attack, which had destroyed the entire tribe and been a dreadful blow to the Romini, from which they had never fully recovered. As far as Wesley knew, to this day their remaining tribes were still hunted, though never had there been such wholesale slaughter as on that tragic night. The help Enfi now saught was to find her sisters Jinsa and Rini as well as the others who had been re-animated. She didn't know their locations, only where she had been taken. They were, she knew, being systematically taken over the entire globe looking for the remaning one. "I don't understand. Why go through the trouble of raising you? Why take you all over the globe just to find him?" Enfi glowered darkly as she remember her time with Gwain. He wanted to control the world. Such men often do. And we were a suitable means. Being dead, we have no control over the un-dead so while I could communicate with him, I could not subjugate him. Yet, he could control me by threatening to send my sisters and tribesmen to horrible fates. I knew he had raised me, I did not know if he could also make good on his threats to send us back..or to worse places. All I want to do is go to my rest, it is my time, but Gwain threatened to leave me wandering the ghostroads helpless for eternity if I did not obey him. For me,I could manage, but I could not risk my sisters you understand They are Ta-Ley as I am. Cordelia was an only child but she supposed the bond could be pretty powerful. She knew Angel put himself on the line to save people from horrible fates, and those were strangers. Enfi wasn't finished. With us, he could control anyone he wished while never fearing for himself. And a living Romini can exert l limited control over the un-dead. Again, Gwain need not fear but he could use the Romini as weapons against the fellow creatures of the night. He has no honor even among his own kind. Her pure hatred of this lack of honor was evident. "But why did he want the One survivor and progeny he might have had? How does even know this one exists? Why isn't he interested in the other Romini tribes?" The Ta-Ley only have this power.The Romini know their exact numbers always. No Romini is unknown among us. When the other tribes found us, they buried us with one missing. Such is marked at the site of our..death. The tribes wished him good health and happiness. His name is Tnar and he was my brother. That stunned the two living breathing humans in the building. "But, any progeny he might have had would not be purebred. They may not even have your tribes talent. He could have been caught later and killed.How do you know he didn't rejoin the Romini?" Enfi shrugged. "That is not for me too know. Only Gwain and his mate know." "Wait a minute!" Cordelia snapped. "Claire was in on this?" Enfi shuddered. My mistress plays the innocent one to get your trust. This I've seen done many times .But she is a viper waiting to strike you. That got a strong reaction from both Cordelia and Wesley who's gazes both immediately went through the partly open venetian blinds in the inner office to the couple beyond the door. "Are they.."Cordelia asked in disbelief. "I believe they are..indeed.kissing..oh my."  
  
He took a sidelong glance at Cordelia who was still watching. "Cordelia!" he chastened. "Divert your eyes." "Welcome to the twentyfirst century Wesley." Cordelia said, ignoring his protest. As the two began making their to the elevator, Cordelia flung the door open. "Angel!" she said.not caring one wit how rude she was being. What did it matter when she had seen firsthand what happened when Angel was happy. They were not going down that elevator. Angel broke off his kiss and threw her an impatient look while Claire stared her with malevolence. "We need to talk. We still have to discuss Enfi and helping her."  
  
Crossing her arms she added. "I believe Claire might know a bit about it." "What are you talking about?" Enfi stuck her head out the door. "Mistress" she croaked, with a small bow of her head. Claire's eyes went wide. She hadn't thought that poor creature would risk her tribe by coming here. "What's the matter?" Cordelia gloated. "Forget about your little slave here?" "Slave?" Angel asked. "Cordy, what's going on? Why don't you just cut the attitude and explain alright?" "Fine." She said tightly."Claire's been taking you for a ride, Angel. She thinks you know where the last remaining Ta-Ley is. Once she has him, she can control both the living and un-dead. She and Gwain were supposed to be partners but she had you off him. Now, I'm betting she's laid eyes on you for her new partner. But how long will you last until a new boy-toy comes along? "Claire?" Angel asked finally. With another scathing glare at Cordelia, she turned her feminine wiles on Angel. "I ran away from all that remember. I told you that Gwain had done some despicable things that I wasn't proud of. I wanted to get away, to start over. Now that he's gone.we can do that." "You were at the park. Chasing after that boy. Was he the One Claire?" Claire was at a loss for words. "You lied to me. You said you weren't at the park." Angel insisted. "My love," she purred, taking his hand. "You don't understand, there twisting this to make me seem like the bad guy. I didn't want Gwain to rule the world. I got you to stop him from doing that. Now, we can decide what to do with this power." Angel's face was unreadable. He didn't know how to feel. "You used me." He said simply. "You raised those people to enslave them, you've hunted this one to enslave him, and now you want to dominate the world. You can't do that, Claire. "Why?" Claire asked. "There of so much use. You and I could use them, Gwain's vision was a beautiful one Liam. One that we could fulfill side by side forever. Wouldn't that be marvelous?" Her eyes shone with the possibility. Angel held Claire's hands. "Please Claire, do you know where the rest of the Romini Ta-Ley are? How do we send them to where they belong?" Claire laughed lightly. "It's not that simple. The Ta-ley are all over the world. You couldn't possibly locate them all." "That's not true." Enfi spoke up her voice cracking. She locked her gaze onto Angel. She's lying. She's the one who helped send the Ta-Ley away. I do not know where they are but I know they are alive. I can feel them. Gwain perhaps, only knew where each was located but with them searching for such an important Ta-Ley, he would monitor their movements. No Ta-Ley would do anything to endanger the tribe's fate by disappearing or not co-operating in the search.. Tears began spilling delicately down Claire's face. "Liam, I came here for your help that's true. But I've always loved you. I want us to be together like we should have been." She sobbed. Angel forced himself to pull away from her. "Please Claire, help me send them back. Prove to me you can do the right thing." "This is the right thing!" Claire hissed. "For us, we won't have to go back to hunting, and scrounging for food. We can have whatever we want! I want you." "Not like this Claire. Not like this." Seeing any further argument was useless, Claire shrugged. "Without the One, it is pointless anyway." "You'll send them home?" Enfi could no longer hold her breath, being dead, but she felt incredibly tense as she waited for Claire's answer. It came quietly, slowly, and her heart sank. "No." Angel's heart broke. Cordelia let out a small, angry huff. Wesley just stood there, incredibly uncomfortable. Night had fallen, and Claire headed for the door. "I thought we could be together again. I thought you still loved me." Angel protested. "I still love you Claire, but I can't allow you to do this." Claire gave him a thoughtful look. "Would you kill me Liam?" Angel's throat tightened, he couldn't answer that, not to her, and not to himself. "I will find the One. And when I come back for you, I hope you will realize your mistake and stand beside me." She turned and walked out of the door. Angel made no move to follow, he couldn't. All he could manage was not breaking into tears in front of the trio behind him as he stared at Claire's retreating back. The door closed with an echoing finality. He'd lost her again. 


	10. Low and Behold

Claire stood in the shadows outside the building, hoping he would follow her. But as minutes turned to hours, she knew he wouldn't come. Had always known but refused to admit it. He had a soul, she didn't. He wanted to help humans, she could care less about them. Too much time had passed, they'd both seen too much horror, felt too much pain. She stood there alone and angry. Angry at him for rejecting her offer, angry for letting her leave, but most of all, angry at herself. What did she need world domination for? Was she really so deluded as to think she could achieve it. With the Ta-Ley, it was certainly possible, but Liam would never allow it without a fight. Could she really take his life? Sighing in frustration, she stared up at the lighted windows. She'd lost him again.  
  
Wesley had numerous books both ancient and recent opened, looking for any clue as to how to send the Ta-Ley to a peaceful rest. Their slaughtered bodies had been in limbo, wandering the Ghost Roads, a place where displaced souls traveled unsure of their destination. To send them back would be as bad, if not worse, as being stuck on earth. Here on Earth, they could at least function and pretend to be humans. But without the threat of subjection, it might become to tempting for some Ta-Ley to resist using their unique abilities. A thing which Enfi insisted was dishonorable and would not happen. Cordelia pointed out to her that given the right motivation; the Ta-Ley would do so, as Enfi had already demonstrated twice. Angel also had volumes open and was reading while Cordelia searched the net. They'd been searching for days, and this particular searching session had been going for 6 hours straight. Enfi, meanwhile, had been continuing her search for her brother.  
  
"This screen is giving me a headache." Cordelia started to complain before declaring "No wait, it's not the screen!" and began shaking, hands clutched to her head as a vision assailed her.  
  
She toppled out of her chair but Angel was there in a flash to catch her.  
  
"It's him!" she wheezed. "It's Tnar!"  
  
Her eyes filled with dread.  
  
"And Claire's found him."  
  
All three rushed out of the building, jumping into Angel's convertible.  
  
"This is no good!" Cordelia yelled as yet another vision hit her. She'd barely had time to recover from the first one. "Angel, we've got trouble. Real trouble."  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he barreled through traffic to the freeway. Tnar had made his way of Los Angeles and was hitchhiking his way towards Sunnydale.  
  
"It seems Claire has called in the Ta-Ley to search this area. Most of them have made it here, we're talking over two hundred of them with more coming."  
  
"Well, we've still got Enfi on our side.I hope." Wesley offered. "Perhaps she can convince the others that Claire alone is no threat to them. Perhaps their as eager to end this as Enfi is."  
  
"How do we know she's not a threat?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"What?" Both men said at the same time.  
  
"Claire never said she didn't know how to send them back. Assuming she knows how to send them back, what's to stop her from doing that?"  
  
"If she sent them all, there'd be no point to this whole thing." Wesley argued.  
  
"True."Angel added. "But she would only have to send one or two, and the others would tow the line."  
  
"All we need to focus on right now is getting Tnar. Without him, the plan is useless." Wesely said.  
  
Cordelia shook her head. " True. But as long as Claire can make good on her threat to send them back to the Ghost Roads, the Ta-Ley will have an avid interest in keeping Tnar in Claire's custody."  
  
"Even though he's one of their own?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Let's just hope that Enfi's proclaimed sense of honor among her people is well deserved. If they can see the overall picture, they may risk losing a few of them to save the whole, not only of their tribe, but of the earth on which Tnar ..and we..live."  
  
"This is a mess." Cordelia moaned. To which Angel could only nod his agreement. "Boy can you pick 'em" She went on to add. Angel started to nod in agreement but paused mid-way through. "hey." he protested mildly.  
  
"Well she has a point." Wesley said.  
  
"Thank You" Cordelia said  
  
"No she doesn't" Angel argued at the same time.  
  
They waited while the light was red. Angel took the moment to half way turn towards his other two passengers.  
  
"Who have I picked that has tried to feed me to a monster?" Angel pointedly asked Cordy.  
  
"who have you picked that hasn't turned you into a monster?" Cordelia countered, blithely ignoring the jab at the time during highschool when Cordelia's college frat boyfriend had tried to sacrifice her to a hideous monster demon.  
  
Angel turned back around to brood for a moment at the obvious meaning of Cordelia's comment. There had been Darla, his sire, then Buffy who had unleashed his inner demon accidentally when they had...and then there was the girl who had put the Bliss in his drink making him a little too happy, and Claire who had only brought out the best him in.  
  
"Claire's different."  
  
"Yeah, sure. She just wants you to rule the world as a vampire. Big difference there."  
  
"Children please." Wesley chided trying to be patient. "The matter at hand please."  
  
The light turned green. Angel floored it, not bothering to stop for the next red light.or any of the ones after that.  
  
Jay's side hurt from his hard running. When he'd realized that the considerate driver who had given him a lift was Ta-Ley, he'd been overjoyed..for about 2 seconds. Then as the realization that the Ta-Ley couldn't be alive, couldn't be here, dawned on him, he became confused. Were these the un-dead who'd been searching for him? How were they alive? How was this possible? All these thoughts assailed him inside of 2 seconds totaling 4 seconds that he was actually in the car. Then he was out again, quick as a flash, pounding the pavement as fast and furious as he could. He couldn't hear any heavy breathing or any footsteps but that was not surprising. The dead don't breathe and the Ta-Ley have always been light of footfall. But it also didn't give him any indication of how close he was following. Jay ran fullspeed but on the stretch of open highway, there wasn't anywhere to hide. Tears of fear and frustration poured down Jay's old yet child-like face as his legs refused to run anymore and his side objected in pain. Slowing to a stop, he almost immediately felt the vise-like grip of the Ta- Ley around his arm.  
  
"Come, Tnar." He recognized the Ta-Ley as one of the elders of his tribe. Submitting, he followed meekly back to the car. Another car had joined them on the side of the road. He had expected to get into the car that had picked him up, a white Ford Mercury with a dented fender but was instead led to the second car. A top-of-the-line Camaro, light blue. Two more Ta-Ley were inside in the front seat. Both sat rigid and straight faced, neither moving from their positions. The window on the right side of the back seat rolled down slowly, reminding Jay of the old gangster movies he had seen. A beautiful face appeared, draped in long bronze hair, a dark yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. She smiled demurely.  
  
"Welcome." She said simply.  
  
Jay was escorted roughly to the left-side of the car. As he got in, the woman shifted slightly, revealing long pale legs underneath a short black leather skirt. She faced him, with the same serene smile but Jay could feel the death in her. She was as the other Ta-Ley. Dead, yet preserved. But with a difference. His eyes must have shown what he had just realized because the woman laughed lightly, her face changing into a ridged forhead with feral yellow eyes and sharp teeth glistening.  
  
"I've waited a long time to finally meet you T'nar."  
  
Somehow, of all the surprises he'd had recently, that this woman knew his true name wasn't one of them.  
  
Angel pulled his black convertible onto the shoulder of the road.  
  
"They were here. And not long ago either."Angel fumed. He banged the steering wheel angrily.  
  
"Now where are they heading?" Wesley asked the obvious question.  
  
"A vision would be nice right about now Cordy." Angel muttered.  
  
Cordelia, though adverse to the idea of the blinding the pain, had been thinking the same thing. For the first time, she actually wanted a vision to come but she was pain free.  
  
Claire gazed at her new prize. After all the years spent searching, here he was live and in the flesh. She giggled, the sound startling Jay. She watched as his eyes grew even bigger. His fear heightened, he undoubtedly had envisioned his captor as being more gruff and stoic, not giggling. She couldn't help but laugh outright at the thought. She could smell Jay's unease. Best of all, Gwain wasn't here to spoil the moment with his foolish scheming and plans.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" She said. "That is what you're wondering isn't it?" Jay nodded.  
  
"It's simple really. I intend to take control of this wretched place. Perhaps the whole world someday but I'm not so stupid to think it could happen immediately. But soon enough for someone who has eternity. It's a nice plan, don't you think."  
  
She paused, giving him a weighty stare. Jay realized she was expecting an honest reply. It was amazing how difficult it was to keep a steady voice underneath the passionate stare of her feral eyes.  
  
"I think it's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard of."  
  
He's voice might be unsteady, but his will wasn't. And he was beginning to get upset about the way he was being treated. The Ta-Ley don't take well to being hunted. It was time to show these pests just what happened when you pushed a Ta-Ley to far. By nature, they were peaceable to a fault, trusting beyond reason, and very mild mannered. The mode suited them well. Ta-Ley anger was a thing not easily unleashed, unseen for centuries, but Tnar had had about enough. Inside himself, he felt the powers gathering.  
  
Reviews welcome! I have this story written already from a few years back and am just posting it pieces at a time. Should I finish with the posting ? Is this story good? Is it stupid? Should I finish?  
  
Does anyone care one way or the other? 


	11. Into the Darkness

Obscenities rushed forth in every language the 300 year old plus vampire knew. Angel knew quite a few. They sat on the side of the road not knowing where to head. Twilight had long gone and darkness was beginning to fade, pre-dawn was approaching. No clues offered themselves and Angel was out of time. Once more, he banged the steering wheel.  
  
"This frustration does no good." A strangled voice said from nowhere, giving a good scare to all three occupants of the car.  
  
"Enfi!" Cordelia said, spotting the girl as she appeared beside the car, again out of thin air."  
  
"Where did you go?" Angel demanded. "You just disappeared."  
  
"My mistress."she whispered. "I followed."  
  
Angel shifted the car into gear. "Where'd she go? Get in the car."  
  
Enfi hopped in beside Wesley in the back seat. She has my brother. They are heading back to the wharehouse for now.  
  
Angel floored the engine.  
  
Enfi tried in vain to keep her blonde locks from whipping about her face as they sped through town in the convertible. She listened half- heartedly to the three make plans about how to proceed. Inside herself, her main attention was focused on the gathering forces. Ta-Ley anger was building. They had had centuries to become agitated, and more still to become irate. Easy prey was an apt description of them because of their small size, trusting , easy going nature, and phlegmatic tendencies. No Ta-Ley was a strategic planner. Through their years of suffering none had been able to come up with a suitable plan to thwart their adversaries. . Rather, their vested interest in finding the One had propelled them onward, reason enough to stay in Gwain's power. He had chosen his army well in that respect. But now, with Tnar found, with three people willing to fight for them, and Gwain dead, the Ta-Ley were awakening from their apathy. She could feel them inside her, swarming, becoming,...and experiencing an emotion which had not been used in their language since The Secret War of many centuries before the Slaughter..Rage.  
  
It was time.  
  
"Do you agree?" Enfi jerked herself from her communing, realizing she had completely zoned out. "I'm sorry."She said.  
  
"I said, what do you think of our idea?" Cordelia said impatiently.  
  
Enfi looked around. They had reached the wharehouse. Angel had parked the car. They were all looking at her.  
  
She shrugged. "What is the plan?" she asked slowly, feeling her throat muscles straining.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
Wesley interrupted her.  
  
"We've thought it best to try to attempt another surprise attack. Given our lack of information, we'll just go in and get him, basically. We really don't have much of another option since there's only one entrance to the room and that isn't concealed."  
  
Enfi seemed to withdraw inside herself for a moment, her eyes going dull.  
  
Alarmed, Wes, Cordy, and Angel each reached for her but then she was back.  
  
I'm sorry.She thought But this is where the Ta-Ley take over. Perhaps you would wait outside. We will need your assistance soon. Wait for us back at your office.  
  
The three of them could only gape. "You're not serious!" Wesley stammered. Angel stared thoughtfully at the determined Ta-Ley before his attention was diverted by a soft whispering .He glanced at the others but they appeared not to hear it. Enfi heard it and she smiled. The thoughts of the Ta-ley combined are a powerful thing indeed. Alone, one can be as strong but together their mental force has no rival.  
  
"But only Tnar can affect the undead. How can they defeat Claire with a power that has no control over her?" Cordelia hated to point out the obvious flaw.  
  
Angel was beginning to catch on however. "Tnar . He's their focal point, their conduit."  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked but Wesley caught on.  
  
"One Ta-ley isn't much of a threat, not on a global scale at any rate. But one living Ta-Ley backed by the power of the tribe.." His voice trailed off at the possibility. Cordelia was still lost. Enfi appeared to be in some sort of trance.  
  
"Someone want to clue me in here?" she snapped.  
  
Angel grabbed his head, hearing something no one else could. "It's getting stronger!"  
  
Wesely answered Cordy. "It's like a laser. Take scattered light , all the dead ta-ley and funnel it through one small point, Tnar, and you get a sharply focused, highly powerful beam. Psychic emotion tuned to a devastating frequency."  
  
"I'm betting Gwain knew about this." Angel said, shaking his head.  
  
The whispering had intensified to a roar. "It's not the ocean anymore, " he said "It's a tsunami."  
  
"But the Ta-Ley are peaceful."  
  
As if on cue, Enfi broke from her trance and bolted into the wharehouse. The three followed her but she had already disappeared.  
  
Angel made a dash for the coat closet.  
  
Cordelia grabbed him but let go immediately when he growled at her. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"I know this is urgent but..should we interfere? What can we do that the Ta- Ley can't? If they can end it, they don't need our help. We could just end up dead. And I bought a beautiful dress at Neiman Marcus that I haven't even worn yet!"  
  
"Then stay here." Angel glared at her. Then he was in the closet, and through the door into the inky blackness.  
  
Wesley moved to follow but stopped short. "You may have a point Cordelia" Then he stepped into the void. Cordelia muttered under her breath for a few seconds, threw up her hands in disgust, and followed.  
  
Angel seemed to run forever. He could gain no sense of movement from running. All he saw was dark, and still more dakness. Had the tunnel been this long before? But he knew he was approaching because the whispers had reached a deafening crescendo. He burst through the door, to a scene of horror.  
  
Claire was on her knees, face transformed into feral form, and screaming. Tears ran down her face as it writhed in pain. She was shaking trying in vain to clear the noise from her head. Angel could barely think, the noise was unbearable. It was like being in an enormous, raging beehive. The voices swarmed, providing an odd illusion because only a handful of Ta- Ley were in the room. None of them were making violent motions toward Claire or her vampire henchmen. Rather they were glaring at her, appearing to be waiting for something. All six of them formed a cresent about 20 feet from their target. Angel guessed the one in the middle, being supported slightly byt two of the Ta-Ley must be Tnar. He appeared to be struggling to maintain the contact. If he were human, Angel would guess his age to be about 16. Providing the focal point must be incredibly draining. Angel knew that rather than physical harm, a non aggressive species, they were doing what they did best. Inflicting emotional trauma. But to what end? Only beheading, fire, or a stake through the heart would actually kill Claire. Wouldn't it? He had a terrible feeling in his gut that he was wrong. The noise drove him to his knees as well, he felt his visage changing, his fangs elongating.  
  
In agony, he crawled over to Claire who appeared to be aware of nothing but the pain. Looking around, he saw the other vampires were in a catatonic state. Only Claire was suffering the severe penalty for her crime. Angel knelt beside her and took her in his arms. Enfi looked at him sharply. "Do not!" she shouted hoarsly. "Or risk her sentence." 


	12. Truth and Consequences

In agony, he crawled over to Claire who appeared to be aware of nothing but the pain. Looking around, he saw the other vampires were in a catatonic state. Only Claire was suffering the severe penalty for her crime. Angel knelt beside her and took her in his arms. Enfi looked at him sharply. "Do not!" she shouted hoarsly. "Or risk her sentence."  
  
Claire was still screaming, piercing wails that only added to Angel's discomfiture. Taking her body in his arms, he tried to lift her but was stopped by an unseen force. It was like fighting an invisble brick wall. He struggled to get to her, to comfort her but they wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Angel." A strangled voice called. He looked up to Enfi staring at him, not without sympathy. "Please. Let her be."  
  
"I can't!!" he pleaded. "Enfi, release her!"  
  
She merely stared at him.  
  
"Please!!" He screamed at her. The noise was driving him mad, and Claire's agony was his own. His own transformed face was wet with tears, not of his own physical pain, but in heartbreak over seeing his sweet Claire suffer.  
  
"Enfi!" A new voice called over the roar.  
  
"What's going on?" Wesley and Cordelia took in the scene before them. The room before them was eerily silent except for Claire's wails and Angel's impassioned pleas.  
  
Human ears could not hear the Ta-Ley voices. It was not meant for them to hear.  
  
Suddenly, Claire's cry was chopped off. Limply, her body fell towards the floor, but Angel caught her. The wall was gone. The noise was gone. The unconscious vampires exploded into dust, startling Angel and the two humans. He clutched Claire desperately.  
  
"NO please!" He begged. Half expecting, wholey dreading Claire's death.  
  
Enfi ignored him. The Ta-Ley were focused on Tnar who appeared to have fainted.  
  
While they were distracted, Angel gathered Claire in his arms and started toward the doorway. Wesley and Cordelia seeing his goal, headed back in to the tunnel. The door slammed shut behind them before Angel could reach it. He heard them banging on it, trying to open it. He didn't have to turn around to know who had shut the door.  
  
"Put her down." The voice was quite clear and quite strong. Tnar.  
  
Angel turned but didn't obey.  
  
"Open that door." He demanded. Tnar merely looked at him. "NO."  
  
Angel avoided his gaze. Tnar's laughter echoed through the room. "Do you think simply avoided my eyes affects anything."  
  
Angel glared at him, meeting his eyes delibratly.  
  
"I may look young, but let's not forget that I'm 400 years old. Older than even you, Angelus."  
  
Seeing Angel's surprise, he smiled broadly. "Oh yes, Angelus, I know about you. Claire and I had quite an interesting chat."  
  
But his mirth quickly disappeared. "Now put her down. Don't toy with me or I'll destroy you both." He said coldly. Angel believed that Tnar could and would make good on that threat.  
  
"Tnar, She.." His voice trailed off. "Yes, even you, her lover, cannot justify her actions."  
  
"And who are you to be her judge?" Angel fired back, knowing the weak argument he presented.  
  
Tnar scowled. "I am the one who has spent my half my life running from her. I am the one who was hunted down and captured to be her pawn. I am the one who was to be her slave while she tried to control the world. The Ta-Ley are not a violent people but even we have our limits. And she enslaved my loved ones, my family, my wife. I am the One. She violated their rest, destroyed their burial plots, and forced tehm to use their talents for evil."  
  
Angel knew there was nothing to say in Claire's defense. But he had to try.  
  
"You would have your revenge for your loved ones by taking my loved one. How is that anybetter than what she did to you?"  
  
Tnar paused. " You love this creature?"  
  
Now it was Angel's turn to pause. His life, and Claire's had taken vastly different roads. But he believed that she was still the person he had once known and loved.  
  
"Yes. I do. I had.I had hoped for her to be my wife one day, before she was taken from me and turned into what she is now."  
  
Tnar considered this for a moment. Genuine empathy radiated from him but Angel could feel it wasn't enough.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tnar said. Though Angel knew he meant it, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Put her down. We are not finished with her. You may stay with her until her end if you wish."  
  
"NO!" Angel roared, suddenly rushing Tnar and slamming him to the ground.  
  
The swarming noise started again, rendering Angel incapable of thought. He felt himself letting go of Tnar's neck. Even as he fought for control, he felt it slipping away.  
  
"I understand your pain. " Tnar said, once they were both once again upright.  
  
The other Ta-Ley looked ready to strike Angel, but they made no move toward him. "Will you stay or will you leave?" He asked.  
  
Angel turned to Enfi desperately. "Please. I was on your side. Cordelia, and Wesely, and I helped you!"  
  
Enfi studied him for a moment then turned to Tnar. Silent communication passed between them for an interminable moment. "Would you wish to say good-bye?" Tnar asked.  
  
Angel nodded vigorously. "Yes." Anything to buy some time.  
  
"Very well." Tnar nodded sharply and they withdrew to the other side of the room. They could still hear and see all that happened but it gave an illusion of privacy.  
  
Claire stirred, cradling her head. "Liam?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm here." He said. He sat her down, and she leaned on him for support.  
  
"I.I'm so weak. What's going on? One minute, Tnar was sitting over there."She pointed to the green sofa, "And the next moment, he was over there." She indicated the place he had been just moments before. "And now he's over there." She gestured to where he stood, watching. "My brain feels funny.I can't think.." She said faintly.  
  
"shhh.It's okay."  
  
"No, No it's not okay Liam! They were sending thoughts to me. So many thoughts, I couldn't understand them all, couldn't think. So loud." Her voice wandered off.  
  
Angel wanted to make a run for the door but knew he'd never make it. With their psychic force, they were unstoppable.  
  
"Claire," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear. "Do you know how to send the Ta-Ley back?"  
  
She nodded. Putting her head on his shoulder in an embrace, she whispered  
  
"Tnar is the focal point. When the Ta-Ley are communing, using their power, Tnar becomes vulnerable, weak. Without the One, they can't sustain the communing. They'll die. Even the dead." Her eyes rolled back up into her head.  
  
"Claire!" he whispered vehemently, shaking her.  
  
She came around slowly.  
  
"Claire, don't leave me!" he begged. "Fight! You wre always such a fighter."  
  
Claire managed a weak smile. "You noticed."  
  
"OF course I noticed."  
  
"Tell me Liam." She cried softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me what you said to my papa was.wasn't t..true?" She was having difficulty with her speech now.  
  
"It's wasn't true Claire. I was trying to protect you."  
  
"You were?" she chuckled. "Liam being noble? How about that?"  
  
He stroked her face, noticing that her face had at sometime reverted to its human likeness. She was so beautiful, like a porcelain doll. She put a hand to his face. "I love you, Liam."  
  
"I'll save you this time Claire. I won't let them take you from me." He started to rise, but she stopped him.  
  
"Liam, I.I don't blame you for..anything."  
  
He quieted her. "Save your strength. "When the focus is right.." She whispered.  
  
"Enough!!" Tnar shouted. "Step away."  
  
Angel let her go, and she let him. He would need room to maneuver.  
  
The whispering began like a babbling brook, it built quickly becoming an ocean of voices, becoming a hurricane, the force grew stronger, and Claire clutched her head. Wailing, she cried out for him, the pain making her lose all sense of the plan. Now, she just wanted him to hold her, comfort her. Why wouldn't he come to her!?  
  
Angel was torn between waiting and going to her but if he wanted to save her.. He tried to tune out her cries but each resonated deep inside him. He watched Tnar's eyes begin to flutter, he was becoming weak, in perfect alignment with the Ta-ley. The moment was coming. Angel had to time it right. The noise drove him to his knees but he began the crawl over to Tnar. He wanted to move slowly to avoid notice, the throbbing in his head made that an easy task.  
  
"Liam!! Please help me!" Claire howled but Angel continued his tortuous crawl. He waited, waited, almost.  
  
Tnar felt himself being lifted up high into communion. He was overlooking the void of the mind. The abyss of thoughts from which there was no return. The Ta-Ley were everywhere. Lending him their support, he took their power and focused it upon the creature, the creature called Claire. All the emotions were directed through him to her thoughts, the rage of the Secret war where the Ta-Ley had murdered thousands psychically, the shock and loathing as they sought peace and serenity afterwards, taking an oath of non-violence. Fear, the terrible fear of being hunted, being slaughtered, the pain of death, It all rushed through Tnar, draining him as it took all his will to force it onto Claire. It did not take this much to control the undead, but the Ta-Ley weren't after Claire obedience, they were after her death. A simple stake would not suffice, she must suffer.As the Ta-Ley had suffered at her hand. The fear, and pain were channeled to her and she screamed the screams of the Ta-Ley through the centuries. He could feel Claire's essence ebbing. It was time. Tnar soared above the psychic precipice.  
  
NOW!! Tnar began sending the death thoughts.  
  
NOW!! Angel rushed the young yet old body, tackling him.  
  
Claire quieted.  
  
Tnar screamed.  
  
Claire sobbed.  
  
Tnar was knocked backwards.  
  
Angel delivered the blow.  
  
Startled, Tnar's contact was severed sharply. At such a high point, and without the support of the Ta-Ley, Tnar began to fall. Before he could recover, he fell into the terrifying blackness of the abyss. He felt the Ta- Ley struggling to catch him, but it was too late. Tnar was gone.  
  
Enfi screamed a ear splitting shriek and lunged herself at Angel. As her body landed on his, he twisted, sending her sailing across the room. It vanished in mid-air. He turned, prepared to meet the other Ta-Ley but the room was empty. Cordelia and Wesley tumbled into the room after the door they had been pushing against opened. Angel wasted know time in going to Claire's side. Her still form wrenched his gut. Had he been too late? He knelt beside her but couldn't check for a pulse or breathing. Claire was, in point of fact, dead. But was she still un-dead? Angel wanted to assume that the lack of ashes meant affirmative but after what he'd just witnessed, he couldn't be sure. 


	13. When at Last I Lay Down

Gently, he held her.  
  
"Claire?" he asked. "Claire?"  
  
There was no response, her eyes remained closed. Her still features full of a serenity that belied the torture she'd endured.  
  
In a frustrated outburst, he shouted at her. "Claire!!" He shook her violently. She didn't move. Wesley stood by him while Cordelia knelt beside him . "Angel." Cordelia said softly, sadly.  
  
*** Liam knelt beside Claire's grave with his Father.  
  
"She was like me. She wanted to see the world, to have fun, experience life. To be with me"  
  
For once, his Father did not bring up the fact of how deplorable he found that life to be. It wasn't that he didn't love his son. Liam was a bitter disappointment true. But even his son deserved comfort at his loss. But he was unsure what to say.  
  
"I caused this. I was too late to save her. I should have been there for her." He cried. He looked to his Father for some sort of sense. "Where is your religion in this? Where' the purpose?"  
  
But his Father had no answer.  
  
"I loved her." Liam said simply. "I love her still."  
  
"Come now," his father urged him. "It's getting dark. Best be getting inside."  
  
Angelus pulled away from his father. "I think I'll go out for a bit. I have a bitter thirst."  
  
He went alone.***  
  
Angel knelt beside Claire's grave with his employees.  
  
"She was like me. In many ways." He said softly. "Wanting to experience life. To be with me."  
  
His employees wisely chose not to bring up how deplorable the life of the undead could be. Cordelia put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Not sure what to say.  
  
Angel stood over the grave in silence for a long moment. I should have been there for her. I was too late. It's my job to save lives yet I couldn't help her. Was this the Powers That Be's plan? Had they meant this? Or had he failed?  
  
"Come on." Cordelia said. "It's getting light. You should get inside."  
  
Angel pulled away from her. "I have things to do." He didn't but he couldn't go with them.  
  
They left him reluctantly. Angel broke into tears after they were out of site.  
  
"I loved you Claire." He sighed, heartbroken. "I still do." He thought of her last words to him. I don' t blame you. He placed his hand on the tombstone, feeling the slick wetness of morning dew. Cold and hard. Like him, like he had to be or it was all just too much. She had forgiven him, now he had to forgive himself. One step at a time, he forced himself to walk away.  
  
He went alone.  
  
The end  
  
Reviews! Thoughts, comments, Like or no? 


End file.
